Tonight and the rest of my life
by XpEaCeX
Summary: Buffys mission to save the world has a price on it. Making a new powerful friend in Buffys senior year is one of the prices including the shocking threat of the end of the world something they may not be able to handle. PG13 for violence and sexual conten
1. Chapter 1

Tonight and the rest of My Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you kiding me?" As Heaven Gordon spun around jabbing the vicious vampire in the chest with the stake she had made her brother Jaime make, along with others. "I am busy killing vampires when you tell me I actually HAVE to go to school. Why are you so mean to me?"  
  
"Heaven," Her brother Jason said rubbing his hand across his pale face. "You are a senior, do you want to go out when you only have like half of a year left?"  
  
"I thought this whole prophecy thing was going to change that stupid thing." Heaven said scooping her backpack up as a dark figure started coming their way. Heaven prepared herself for a kill she was all fired up.  
  
"Cool your jets." Jason said shaking his head, he was absolutley nothing like Jaime but what was the differnce they were both older although Jason had that little problem that he was a vampire. "Heaven this is Angel, weird coincidence but cant help what Mom named you can we?"  
  
A man, fully clothed in black hung his head slightly but made it as if that was what he did. He was attractive and tall, Heaven could feel his shock at the sight of her or at the sight of what she had just done. Considering she knew he was a vampire.  
  
"Shes everything you said." Angel said nodding.  
  
"Wheres Buffy?" Jason asked him.  
  
"She should be here any minute." Angel said looking around.  
  
As if on cue three girls and two boys jumped out of the tall hedge next to them. Heaven didnt move, she was no vampire she shouldnt fear them. Jason lurched backwards openly afraid of the slayer and her friends.  
  
"What? Did you tell her there was going to be a massacre or something?" Heaven asked looking at the five as they stood holding their stakes high, the tall dark haired boy held a cross as a sheild.  
  
"Or something." She knew the girl was Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer.  
  
"Buffy, this is Heaven, shes a witch." Angel said slowly as if she needed to digest the words before he gave her more.  
  
"A witch?" The girl with shoulder length red hair said with a big smile.  
  
"No, no." Heaven said shaking her head. "I dont dance around and I dont do honing spells and I dont do spells to bring peace or anything. Just your basic run of the mill spells and a bit of moving and freezing here and there. I am not in a coven."  
  
"She likes to clear that up before she says hi." Jason said with a sneer in her direction.  
  
"So whats going on?" Buffy asked Angel, they were obviously an item. It was cute and Heaven didnt even know them.  
  
"This is the Seer, from San Francisco. Giles told you about her." Angel said attempting to jog Buffy's memory.  
  
"Oh!" The girl with the red hair cried. "She is so not what I thought she would be!"  
  
"Did you think she would have like three eyes Will?" The boy who had been sheilding himself with the cross extended his hand. "Xander Harris."  
  
"Heaven Leigh Gordon." Heaven said shaking his hand.  
  
"Where did a witch learn to fight like that?" She heard and turned to see a girl with dark hair and very tight leather pants on walking their way. She assumed it was Faith.  
  
"You live in San Francisco for a while." Heaven said turning back to the group.  
  
"Can we finish this up in the library by any chance?" Xander said looking around.  
  
"Good Idea." The tall pretty girl with long brown hair said looking around just as Xander did but in disgust.  
  
They all followed Buffy and Angel on the walk to the school chatting and having Xander stare at Heaven and seeing Cordelia fume over it was making her uncomfortable. She was relieved when they reached the school and walked down the halls that were lined in insperational posters and red lockers. The library was small but sort of live a haven. It felt warm with a good feelings when you stepped inside it even though Heaven could feel the bad things that had gone on in it there was still the love between the Slayer and her friends.  
  
"Heaven, what a delight. I am Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." A tall good looking english man that Heaven knew was Buffy's new watcher said extended his hand in a polite gesture.  
  
"You," Heaven said turning to the older man that leaned against the wall. "Must be Giles, I have seen wonderful things of you."  
  
"Well, thank you." He said, her mumbled slightly. "Buffy we have a problem."  
  
"Demon, vampire or mineral?" Buffy quipped.  
  
"Demon, name of Bradious." Giles said picking up the book, Heaven hopped up onto the counter and crossed her tan legs.  
  
"The demon of fear." Heaven said pushing back a strand of long mahogany colored hair. "Feeds off of your greatest fears of all times."  
  
"How do you know this?" Wesley asked her cocking an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"I was taught well." She said looking at Jason. Her brothers had spent the better half of their lives teaching her to be all she could be.  
  
Wesley was about to open his mouth to speak again when the doors to the library swung open. A vampire with bleach blonde hair and a long leather jacket walked into the library with a sneer on his face that looked as if it was seriously plastered on there as an act. Heaven could feel the fear radiating off of him. She smiled grimly, he was so Billy Idol.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Buffy barked at him as he walked in fixing his eyes on Heaven.  
  
"Thought I would warn you. Some demon is trying to suck the fun out of this stupid town. Coming 'round scaring everyone, some of the best vampires in this bloody place are scared out of their wits and it is tiring." The vampire said with a smile in Heaven's direction. She had come to trust few vampires but he did not give off the same aura as her brother and Angel did. He was far colder.  
  
"We are on it, Spike." Angel wouldnt fight the steely tone that rolled over his words.  
  
"Seems so. Sitting around talking and all." Spike said with a smile.  
  
"What happened with Drusilla?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, she wont come back. Yet." Spike said nodding his blonde head.  
  
"So what do we do about this demon?" Oz asked cutting off the stupid chit chat. He said few words but they were always important.  
  
"Well, I know a spell that can turn him into dust. But its --" Heaven turned her eyes widening in terror.  
  
"Hello, Precious." The sickening scary voice she knew too well. She turned to face him as he came through the doors.  
  
"Bradious." Heaven replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven jumped off of the counter but not fast enough. Bradious had his hand up and a soft blue light emited from it and he dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Heaven cringed. Now every person in that room was going to go through the biggest fears and the more they had the worse it got.  
  
"What now?" Xander asked timidly.  
  
"I dont know." Heaven said feeling oddly content.  
  
"Me neither." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Whoa!" Heaven cried out throwing her hands directly at Oz who had now become a werewolf. He froze in mid leap.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Spike yelled as Oz froze.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy screamed. She was heading right at him with a stake in her hand, she was possessed she was trying to fight it but couldnt.  
  
Heaven flicked her hand out forcing the stake out of her hand to fly across the room. Heaven normally didnt use her powers so rashly but right now didnt seem to be too rash.  
  
"What kind of a freak are you?" Spike asked Heaven he was behind her now.  
  
Angel let out a strangeled cry and ducked his head down at Buffy to bite her. Heaven pushed his face up and puched him, he fell back breathing hard. She turned to see dead people trying to come through the windows. Xander was near tears as he saw them.  
  
"You arent scare Xander! You are not scared. Say it with me!" Heaven yelled. Why wasnt anyone helping her.  
  
Buffys biggest fear must being helpless because thats what she was at that moment. Quivering on the floor crying. Heaven threw both of her hands up in the air she could feel her own fear behind her.  
  
"Locked in,Boxed in, Full of fear.The panic grows manic till I can't hear.In need of a reprieve so that I can breathe.Remove this fear,Make it leave." Heaven said tears rolling down her face, being an empath she could feel Spike's feelings behind her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Angel asked pulling Buffy to her feet.  
  
"She uses it when she gets scared." Jason said looking around as Oz fell to the groun out of the freeze and the zombies just dissappeared. As did the snakes from Cordelia.  
  
"Thought it would work. But for how long." Heaven said letting herself fall to the ground.  
  
"Where did you get all of that power from?" Angel asked her kneeling on the ground with Buffy next to him.  
  
"Well, born with telekinesis. The whole temporal stasis or slowing down molecules and stopping them came later with time. Born with Empathy and the future seeing whole Seer thing." Heaven said looking at the floor.  
  
"She has worked for a long time on her kickboxing and just all together fighting." Jason said pulling her up.  
  
"Okay about the fear fella." Xander said losing intrest in the whole lets talk about Heaven deal.  
  
"Well, Bradious feeds on fear." Heaven replied nodding. "The spell should last a few hours, stay in pairs if you decide to do something."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We lost our sister to him." Jason whispered.  
  
"Arent you a vampire? I saw that face." Cordelia said changing the subject.  
  
"I am." Jason replied running a hand through his short spikey black hair.  
  
"Whats with the whole good guy thing then?" Xander asked looking at Angel.  
  
"Not really your business." Jason said turning to leave, he looked at Heaven then walked out.  
  
"He drinks pigs blood. He hasnt had any since we have been here so he is cranky, dont mind him." Heaven said sheepishly heading for the door.  
  
Heaven left the library a few feet behind her brother but he was walking as fast as he could and she was hardly about to chase after him either. She was about to turn on their street which happened to be the same one Buffy and her mother lived on when she felt a sudden tremor of worry that gripped her around the heart and made her stop dead in her tracks.   
  
She was surrounded, vampires all the vampires she could possibly imagine were closing in on her. Well great, she thought to herself she looked over their heads to her house and saw Jaime and Jason coming out. It wasnt her fear this was real or else Jaime and Jason wouldnt have seen. Jason was runing down the sidewalk when the first vampire lurched at her sending three or four the same way. She ducked letting two of them crash into each other and she spun around sending her foot into one of their faces. This sent the whole crowd at her closing in on her. She felt strong arms around her waist and she thought to herself this is it, its over. She was pulled out of the mass of vampires.  
  
"Shut up and run." Spike growled grabbing her hand and running down the street as fast as he could. She could see Jaime, Jason and Angel running behind them.  
  
Jaime threw the door open and yelled an invite to the two vampires that had showed up to save the day. Jaime slammed the door behind him as the vampires crowded around the front porch. She heard the back door open and a few seconds later the rest of the scooby gang was in her living room. Spike leaned against the door frame taunting the vampires as they growled and hissed at the door.  
  
"Heaven if you had informed me that you had a fear of being surrounded by vampires I wouldnt have left you alone." Jason said, he had his back to her.  
  
"Jason, that isnt my fear. I mean it is but there is no way that was it. If that was really a fear of mine then it would have been more specific as in you and Jaime were no where around or something." Heaven said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the floor.  
  
Heaven felt stupid after the whole room went quite. Her few moments of stupidty were nothing as moments later the vampires broke down the door heading for Jaime and Jason who had seemed to go completly defenseless. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight and the rest of m life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heaven leaped over the sofa and tackled three of the five vampires that were attacking her brothers. She knew that this was fear for sure. Losing Jamie and Jason was her biggest fear, of all time. I have to fight it, Jaime and Jason cant die they just so cant. She screamed in her own head. Spike and Angel were holding down the door as Buffy, Willow, Xander, Heaven and Oz were fighting off the vampires.  
  
"Heaven!" Jaime, his black hair so like Jason's was covered in blood. "Fight it Heaven. This isnt real! Only if you let it be."  
  
Heaven stood back focusing her energy on the whole scenario. She repeated over and over in her head, this isnt real, this isnt real. She was near tears when they all vanished as in into thin air. They were just gone, none on the porch just all of them gone. So it was her fear that had brought them in the first place.  
  
"You have some violent fears." Xander said breathlessly.  
  
He turned to look at Buffy but she was staring at Angel in horror. His face had transformed into his true vampiric face and he was smirking. This was Buffy's biggest fear. Tears were running down her face and she was shaking her head back and forth violently.  
  
"Its not real Buffy, he isnt bad." Heaven said standing next to her.  
  
"Angel." Buffy breathed her face twisting in pain.  
  
Angel laughed throwing his head back in more of a cackle. Heaven shook Buffy hard but Buffy was only watching Angel be evil.  
  
"How do you kill this thing?" Oz asked her.  
  
"You have to fight them thats all you can do." Heaven said her fear growing intense as Angel started to walk out of the door.  
  
"Fight it Buffy!" Willow cried shaking her.  
  
As if in seconds the whole room erupted in fears. Willow was shrieking from Oz being a werewolf and there were dead people in her house obviously Xanders fear. She knew the spiders were Jaimes fear and the sun coming up behind her she knew was most likely Spikes fear. She saw Buffy collapse to the floor and one fear had been over come at least, Buffy had believed in Angel and in doing so his fear of her dying seemed to be happening.   
  
"Fight it! It isnt real!" She fell to the floor where Spike had cowered in the corner trying to run from the sun. "Its not there its not real, its not even midnight yet, believe me."  
  
He blinked hard and the day turned to night instantly. Spike touched her face for a second and leaned up to kiss her, she fell back to the floor. She was hardly repulsed, she thought she had fought her fears. Jaime did he was standing behind her his face in complete shock.  
  
"I love you Heaven." Spike said, she was so scared, the feelings he was giving off were of the most love he could muster.  
  
"Heaven..." She heard Jaime say as she laid on the floor tears burning down her face.  
  
"You dont love me!" Heaven cried out she had to fight it.  
  
Spike shook his head hard and looked down at her. She sat up as she saw the whole room was starting to sift out of its fears. Angel and Buffy were hugging, Xander was sitting on the floor and Cordelia was sitting next to him with her head in his lap. Oz and Willow were hugging too. Jaime was staning behind her his eyes wide, the whole room seemed to be staring at her including Spike.  
  
"Thats your worst fear?" Jaime asked kneeling on the floor next to her.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" She asked looking around.  
  
Jason stood transfixed on one spot in the room they all turned to see a ten year old girl pointing her finger at Jason. Jaime grabbed Heaven as she stared at the little girl. She was in a full white nightgown and her hair was in braids like it had been the whole ten years of her life. She was Abigail, the ten year old sister they had lost.  
  
"You killed me Jason." She said in her child voice pointing her finger at him.  
  
Jason shook his head softly then he stopped as she nodded.  
  
"You didnt kill her Jason!" Heaven cried jumping up.  
  
"I did." He gulped.  
  
"No! No you didnt Jason!" Jaime was yelling but Heaven could feel the terror coming from her brothers she gritted her teeth knowing that he would never see the truth unless she forced him to.  
  
"See the truth behind the lies, hide no secrets from his eyes." Heaven breathed the spell forcing Jason to see the truth of the matter. Instantly Abigail dissappeared. She longed for the little girl to come back although she knew that it would be the worst thing in the world for Jason.  
  
"That was fun." Xander said standing and brushing off the front of his pants 


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Yellow?" Angel asked as Heaven plopped down on the not so comfortable sofa in his home.  
  
"Are you going to mock my shirt or are we going to fight?" Heaven asked jumping up and putting her fists in fighting position.  
  
"Wow, what a fighter." Angel said in his usual, non caring sort of tone.  
  
Heaven reached into her duffel bag, she had recently had a picture of Buffy framed for Angel as a sort of thank you for being her teacher when it came to fighting. Giles could get her all book smarted but hardly in any other way. She pulled out the picture for Angel and handed it to him, she had forced him to start making his home not look so drab but what could you do in only a few weeks.  
  
"Thank you." Angel said staring down at Buffy's smiling glowing face.  
  
"Yeah, no biggie. Anyhow, you takin her to prom or are you going to flake?" Heaven asked jumping up on his coffee table and kicking out at the air.  
  
"What is so important about prom anyway?" Angel asked putting Buffy in plain view on the mantel.  
  
"Well, its like a huge thing after highschool. It is every girls dream to go with the love of her life. Angel you are dissappointing the Buffmiester. You better take her." Heaven said as Angel jumped up on the coffee table and kicked at her.  
  
"I was thinking I might leave town after the Ascension." Angel said as Heaven brought a swift kick to the right hitting him in the side of the head.  
  
"What?" Heaven cried as she ducked a swing from Angel. "You are just so not into this."  
  
Heaven jumped off of the coffee table as Angel did the same planting a swift blow to the side of her face which she ducked and spun around kicking him.  
  
"Well," He grunted as she punched him in the stomach. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and pinned her arm to her back. "I think Buffy deserves more then this."  
  
"She deserves for you to break her heart?" Heaven asked as she flipped herself upwards pulling out of Angels grasp and kicking him in the face while landing on her hands and doing a front flip.  
  
"Heaven you have it all wrong." Angel said stopping in his tracks as if he had never thought of that aspect.  
  
"Do I?" Heaven said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are you saying you dont want me to go?" Angel said with a small smile.  
  
"I have to admit." Heaven said putting on her make fun of Spike british accent. "I have become fond of you."  
  
Angel laughed at her falling back onto the sofa again and massaging his face.  
  
"But seriously." Heaven said laying down on the coffee table and doing crunches. "I would miss you if you took off."  
  
"Really." Angel said nodding.  
  
"Yeah." Heaven said grunting as she sat up completly turning to Angel.  
  
"So maybe I wont." Angel replied as the glass door to Angels place was pushed open.  
  
Spike, blonde and firey with the constant smirk on his face came in looking as if he had lost his best friend. Heaven looked away from him, he was evil sexy and a smart ass. Everything that attracted her to a man, sadly enough.   
  
"Listen mate I have a problem." Spike said looking Heaven up and down.  
  
"Angel, I have got to jet you know how the guys hate it when I'm late." Heaven said getting up and grabbing her duffel bag full of things she used often as in weapons.  
  
The bag slid off of her arm and she froze it in mid air before it would fall and crash to the ground she couldnt afford to have anything break on her. She pulled the bag back to her shoulder and tried to force herself away from Spike. His feelings were crashing down around her, he was a strangled mess of a vampire who didnt happen to know a lot of what was going on or how to control his feelings. He found her attractive she wasnt scared of him, she could take him. She slipped out of the dark place into the night, it was only about half an hour past sun down but she felt like it had been dark for days.  
  
She was walking through the graveyard trying to sort out her mind. Spike, he was controlled by his feelings for someone else but he wanted more, he yearned for something else. Something that wasnt evil twenty four hours a day, she sighed thinking about what a life would be like with a vampire without a pure good soul like Angel and Jason.   
  
"What brings you to a graveyard at a time like this?" She heard a familair voice behind her.  
  
"Well, what can I say I get my kicks from being in a graveyard." Heaven said turning to see Bryant Davis, a football player for Sunnydale High School.  
  
"Some people do." He said smiling, he had perfect white teeth and short blondish brown hair cut neatly.  
  
She pushed back her own long rich mahogany brown hair. She had most of it up in a pony tail from working with Angel and she was aware she was wearing a bright yellow shirt and black exersize shorts, she probably looked ridiculous. She smiled at him, he was normal. What was wrong with normal? Nothing at all.  
  
"Are you going to the Bronze?" He asked walking closer to her.  
  
"That was the plan, not like this or anything." Heaven said blushing. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I saw you walking," His face transformed instantly. "Wanted to get my self a peice of Heaven. Heard it wasnt hard."  
  
Heaven dropped her bag as he prepared to jump on her. She sent her leg out in a fierce kick but he was yanked back hard and he made sickening groan as a stake was driven through his back. He dissappeared into dust leaving Heaven shocked. Spike stood infront of her holding a stake as if he had never seen one.  
  
"What? I thought you were evil." Heaven said picking up her bag.  
  
"Yeah, long story." He said sheilding his eyes from her gaze.  
  
"Thanks." Heaven said nervously.  
  
"Damn, let me walk you home or to the Bronze or whatever. I cant bloody well let you walk 'round here all defensless." Spike said taking stride next to her as they left the graveyard toward her house.  
  
"Well, the tin man has a heart." Heaven said as they walked down the street.  
  
"This is your fault you know." He scowled, she could feel that he had no control over how he felt right then.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Heaven asked with a small smile.  
  
"Ruined me." Spike replied he was also smiling slightly.  
  
"Uh, this is my stop." Heaven said pointing to her house. "Unless you want to go to the Bronze with me."  
  
She shut her mouth tight, she knew she had just crossed the imaginary line of being insane and only being slightly crazy. He was a vampire they were all evil unless given a reason not to be. Oh man, she thought to herself catching it, tell me I'm not the reason.  
  
"No, I better go. Not my cup of tea you know." Spike said looking around.  
  
"Well, thanks." Heaven said walking up her front steps she knew that Spike was still watching her. She slipped into her house looking up at the ceiling and smiling.  
  
"Hey, where have you been? Did I just see you walking with Spike? I told Cordelia I would be there like an hour ago." Jason fired one right after the next.  
  
"Let me be happy jerk face." Heaven said climbing the stairs.  
  
---  
  
"Wait, let me get this right." Buffy said the four of them sat in a small group in the middle of the Gordon's living room with popcorn and all sorts of snack foods that were bad for you, including pizza.  
  
"He walked me home. I am not lying." Heaven said smiling slightly trying not to blush.  
  
"You do know that Spike is evil right?" Xander asked pulling another peice of pizza out of the box.  
  
"I know, but it seemed like he was trying to be evil but he was fighting it." Heaven answered looking at the TV. Ironically they were watching Scooby-Doo.  
  
"On a lighter note." Willow said smiling and bobing her head to the side slightly "Did you get your dress yet?"  
  
"No, I mean I might just not go." Heaven said avoiding Willow's cheerful good hearted eyes.  
  
"Not go? How can you not go?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"I dont really want to go stag or anything and I have only been here like a month who wants me there?"  
  
"We do!" Willow was too nice for her own good but she was still a fighter like Xander.  
  
"Prom is tomorow, I dont have time." Heaven shook her head regretting that she had put it off this long.  
  
"It is only," Xander looked at his watch. "Seven, I know for a fact that on friday nights the mall doesnt close till ten."  
  
"Can I invite Angel?" Buffy asked smiling like a high school girl in love, apparently Angel had decided to stay.  
  
"Can I invite Oz?" Willow asked the same expression on her face.  
  
"Can I invite, no one?" Xander asked sarcastically.  
  
"I am right there with you Xand." Heaven said standing like the rest of them.  
  
"Give them a shout and meet us in the car." Xander said motioning for Heaven to follow him.  
  
She grabbed the keys to her brothers Jeep Wrangler, he had gone out with Cordelia that night and had decided to let her drive. She was at the car when Xander turned around and went back inside to get his jacket. She looked across the street to see a blonde haired vampire sitting on a park bench infront of her house staring at her.  
  
"Are you following me Spike?" Heaven asked walking to where he sat. He stood up, he was a ways taller then her.  
  
"If I am?" He asked with a small semi soft smile.  
  
"I would have to call you a stalker." Heaven replied looking down at her feet like a nervous girl on a first date.  
  
"Where are you prats running off to?" Spike asked her looking down at her.  
  
"Prom dress thing." Heaven pulled on the sleeves of her black long sleeve mesh shirt, she had a white tank top underneath it and she felt very stylish when she had put it on.  
  
"Prom?"  
  
"Boys, girls, dancing. Sounds kind of fun."   
  
"Are you going with someone?" He tried to sound nonchalant but he couldnt hide it from her, no one could.  
  
"Nope, no one." Heaven said aware at how stupid she sounded.  
  
"Maybe..." Spikes gaze caught Xanders behind her, she turned to see the shocked look on his face.  
  
When she turned back around he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Warn me next time!" Heaven cried out rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Why should I warn you? Hold on." Angel said shoving Heaven's shoulder back into its socket, she winced in pain.  
  
"Because I like my arms the way they are Angel." Heaven growled.   
  
It was almost four in the morning, she was moody and the Prom was not what she had wanted it to be but Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz had fun so she was okay with that. Buffy won an award and she was just as chipper as one person could be when the world was about to end.  
  
"And a demon will warn you." Angel said leaving the room and coming back throwing an icepack at her.  
  
"I think you are just mean to me for the fun of it." Heaven said sitting down in the chair nearest to her.   
  
"Probably." Spike said sitting in the corner of the library away from everyone else.  
  
"Are you scared?" Angel asked sitting on the table next to Buffy and grabbing a bottle of water.  
  
"I am anxious." Heaven said pushing herself up onto the counter with a slight pinching from her shoulder.  
  
"As is normal." Giles said flipping through a book.  
  
"Well, I'm not scared." Xander said lifting his chin and shoving out his chest.  
  
"Of course not." Heaven said laughing.  
  
"At least you guys are back in the game. The more power into this the better." Willow said tapping away at the computer as she usually did.  
  
"Why arent we home? Sleeping? You know that thing you do at night." Cordelia complained, Jason had split a good few hours before and she was becoming very annoying.  
  
"It would be a good idea to go home." Buffy said standing and putting her arms around Angel affectionatly.  
  
"Of course it would be." Xander said standing and stretching.   
  
"I could take some sleep." Willow said yawning.  
  
"So its settled, we sleep." Buffy said grabbing her bag.  
  
"We sleep." Xander said grabbing his own things.  
  
"Are you coming?" Willow asked Heaven a few minutes later as they headed out of the door,she wanted to go home but she had things to do.  
  
"Yeah, I can walk myself home. I am a big girl." Heaven said smiling at them.  
  
Heaven pulled the stakes off of the ground and back into her bag including the small fighting sticks she and Angel had been using. She put her hand on her head and leaned over slightly falling to the ground with soft thud as she was thrown into a catatonic phase. She saw it, the end of the world. As if a small video was being played behind her eyelids she watched them all die and the world ruled by a very large snake. She slipped out of the state to see Spike standing over her shaking her.  
  
"You didnt bite me." Heaven said looking up at him.  
  
"I couldnt if I tried." Spike said pulling her up by the waist.  
  
"Why not?" Heaven asked they were standing so close.  
  
"Not your business. Let me walk you home, it isnt safe out there." Spike said picking up her bag for her and putting his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Dont try anything with me I could kill you." Heaven said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I saw the way you knocked down Angel." Spike said smiling himself.  
  
"I am just that good." Heaven replied as they walked down the dimly lit streets.  
  
"Really? You have visions, dont you? Why do I always get stuck with the girls who see things." Spike said it more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Stuck who says you're stuck with me?" Heaven asked him as she saw her house in the distance.  
  
"Fate. Bloody fate, look at me." Spike said brooding. "I have a perfectly good looking fresh girl here and I cant lay a hand on you."  
  
"Why?" Heaven asked him, she really wanted to know.  
  
"Why? Every heard that pure love changes everything?" Spike said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Pure?" Heaven asked not exactly getting it.  
  
"Pure, you are pure and when I met you there wasnt that whole oh hes a vampire dont trust him thing. You were so pure ready to get to know me. This is your fault." Spike said but he didnt feel mad.  
  
"I'm sorry." Heaven said confused.  
  
They stood on her front porch, she knew no one was home. The lights were off and no car was in the driveway, she stood motionless while he held her bag. She looked at him and she knew something right then. He looked up at the same time and their eyes locked. He leaned foreward and ran his hand through her hair then let his lips graze hers ever so lightly. The bag fell from his grasp as he wrapped her up in his arms and she melted into him.  
  
---  
  
The sun leaked ever so lightly into Heavens room spilling across the floor giving Heaven the opportunity to look at Spike. He was still sleeping and she knew that the moment he woke up that things were just going to get confusing so she slipped out of the bed and closed the shades pulling on clothes from her dresser. Things had totally gone to far last night but she was hardly regretful, he was a great guy even if he had this reputation of being evil. She slid down the stairs with a smile on her face to find it empty, whats new, she thought bitterly. She missed her brothers things werent the same as they had once been.  
  
"You look happy. I should tattle but I assume I wont." She turned and saw Xander standing in her kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heaven asked brushing back her hair.  
  
"I am here to wake you and tell you that Giles wants you at the school to prepare for the big bang in like half an hour." Xander said showing arm movements to explain the big bang.  
  
"You know I will get ready and meet you there okay?" Heaven said opening the fridge and pulling out and coke and throwing one at Xander.  
  
"Okay." Xander said going back out the back door.  
  
Heaven leaned against the counter and sighed. She left the kitchen without eating as she had planned and wandered up to her room where Spike was still asleep with his head in the pillow. Heaven smiled, as if he needed the oxygen. It made her think, what kind of life could this be with him? He was evil and he wasnt liked at all by the scooby gang whom she planned on keeping around. He was also a good hundred or so years older then her and he wasnt getting any older.   
  
She rumaged through her closet till she landed on a cute halter and black pants with the heels that werent too high so that she looked nice but she could still kick some butt. She sat infront of her mirror brushing out her hair. She let her head fall into her hands she knew this just may be her last day on this stupid planet. She looked back up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, no reflection but her own. She turned to see Spike standing above her.  
  
"You know," He said picking her up and sitting down in the chair himself and pulling her onto his lap. "I was so evil before I met you. Angelus, not Angel, had nothing on me. I hated everything human and I wanted to suck them all dry. But bloody hell some bird just comes along and I become a mess. You will get through this, if you dont make it I just may take out my fury on the world."  
  
She leaned against him resting her head on his bare chest. He kissed her forehead and sighed. Today just might be the last day of their lives. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight and the Rest of my Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heaven sat almost completly motionless as the Mayor stood infront of the class making the tension among them all even worse. Buffy was sitting next to her one of the many in the ocean of red gowns. Heaven shook slightly as a chill ran over her, the vision had to be wrong. She hadnt told them about it because warning them wasnt going to make it any better. Her mind was racing with the pictures that blurred her thoughts together as one. The sun had been covered moments before and now she was in for it, there was no stopping this there was only fighting it. She turned her eyes to focus on the now transforming Mayor.  
  
"NOW!" Buffy cried and as if the whole place was thinking from one brain they all pulled off their gowns revealing crosses, axes, stakes and other assorted weapons.  
  
Heaven pulled out her lighter and lit the end of the cross bow as the other students began to point flame throwers at the huge snake version of the Mayor. Heaven shot the firey arrow at the Mayor getting him in the side of his head. Seeing that Angel and Spike hadnt shown yet and that the vamps were advancing up the steps Heaven jumped off of the chair she had stood on and ran down the path in her heels shooting arrows at each vampires heart she could possibly shoot as Xander yelled for part of the group to help Heaven.   
  
Arrows sped by Heavens head as she shoved a stake into a vampires chest piercing the real heart it lacked. She felt strong arms grab her with a swift back kick Heaven fell forward catching herself on her hands and pushing herself back up and kicking the vampire in question in the face and punching it in the face. She was stakeless and had broken her cross bow on a vampires chest. She was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off of my girl." She heard Spike growl as he jabbed a stake into the vampire from the back.   
  
He threw her a stake and she spun around jabbing the vampire in the chest. The whole group of students was now running down the steps sending Spike and Heaven running. He grabbed her hand protectivley as she staked another vampire on her way down the steps.  
  
"Heaven! Are you alright?" She heard Angel and pulled Spike to run to where ther group was formed fending off a few straglers. "Buffy? Did she go?"  
  
"Yeah she did." Xander yelled coming down the stairs.  
  
"Wheres Wil?" Heaven asked Oz as the group began to run further knowing what Buffy was about to do.  
  
"She was right behind me!" Oz turned as Willow was running down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
"Run!" Willow cried and they all turned and fled.  
  
Heaven did a mental inventory. They were all accounted for, except Buffy, Giles, Jaime and Jason. She suddenly got preoccupied as she watched the entire highschool burst into a fireball of an explosion. She grabbed Willows hand and she felt her squeeze back hard hoping for a victory. Cordelia collapsed onto the ground and Xander kneeled down holding her in his arms. She was crying uncontrollably and stupidly Heaven assumed it was about all of this mayhem.  
  
The group sat on the ground. Waiting for Buffy and Giles to come back saying it was all over, Heaven leaned against Spike who held her in his arms. Although the group had seen a giant snake today and almost the end of the world they were taken aback by the affection between Spike and Heaven. She assumed she had spaced for a good few minutes because when she opened her eyes Spike was pulling her to her feet and there were ambulances and fire trucks all over but Cordy was still blubbering.  
  
"What a day." Buffy said coming to the group with Giles in tow.  
  
"I should say so." Giles said shaking his head and looking at Spike oddly.  
  
As if possessed Heaven turned her head to the body they were putting into a body bag and her whole life flashed before her eyes. Anything that had ever happened to her or ever could possibly happen to her was floating away with the body she felt her blood run cold as they began to zip up the bag.  
  
"No!" Heaven screamed at the top of her lungs running to the two men who were trying to put the body into a large van. "He isnt dead! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Sweety," One of the men said it was all too blurry to tell. "Im sorry, but hes dead."  
  
"No! He cant be! Im not married, he cant walk me down the aisle! DONT TOUCH HIM!" Heaven was hysterical, they dropped the bag softly on the ground and zipped it open for her.  
  
Heaven fell to her knees her long hair falling into her teary blue eyes. She touched his face, Oh Jaime, she moaned inside letting out a major sob. No bite marks, he wasnt coming back to her. But how could he be? It wasnt his turn. She touched her brothers face already becoming cold and shook with anger and fear. What now? No Jaime? Her and Jason could only hope to survive. She leaned over her back shaking with the sobs as she laid her hands on the gaping wound in brothers chest. How can this be happening? She moaned over and over in her own mind.  
  
"Sweetheart." The same man said as Angel lifted her up off of the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
She shoved her face into Angel's chest and cried hard letting it consume her like a sickness. Angel, the brother she now didnt have but if she could call anyone her best friend it would be him, Buffy, Willow or Xander. She felt arms around her she knew the gang was huging her and she felt a sick feeling. A I-think-I-am-about-to-vomit thing. She pulled out of the group and looked at Cordy who was struggling to stand.  
  
"What are you crying about?" Heaven asked her anger pulsing through her.  
  
"He-- Jason-- it wasnt-- I'm sorry-- Heaven-- He was so brave." She sobbed.  
  
Heaven fell to the ground. Her eyes wide, she knew this shouldnt be happening. But it was, she knew it was but it shouldnt be. She was alone, and angry very very angry. But her anger was soon replaced with the hollow where a heart should be but instead it was a lonely bleeding, bruised place full of hatred. Now the world was repaying her for her hard work by killing her brothers?  
  
Heaven felt herself succumb to the grief as Spike lifted her up off of the ground and she just curled up against his chest and let herself fall asleep as he walked alongside the rest of the Scooby gang.  
  
This would hardly be the last time they would experience grief in triumph. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Dont do that its annoying." Angel said as he and Heaven patroled, Buffy was having 'Mom' time with her mother.  
  
Heaven had recently suffered a break down and was now at this point trying to make her life better for herself. It wasnt hard though, Angel and Buffy made her feel like she was always wanted and with Spike around she never felt like a third wheel. Her, Buffy and Willow had spent the majority of the summer shopping and sun bathing but now it was coming down to those few weeks before college. Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander had been keeping her a float.  
  
"Do what?" Heaven asked looking at him sideways.  
  
"That thing, with your nails." Angel said shaking his head.  
  
"You sure are a picky vampire." Heaven said shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
"I know." Angel replied, he stopped looking around she was sure he smelled something.  
  
"What is it?" Heaven asked pulling the stake out of her back pocket.  
  
"Dru, why would she be here?" Angel murmered barely audible.  
  
"Dru? Who is Dru?" Heaven asked she knew she had heard it before.  
  
Angel spun around, Heaven raised her stake and turned to see a pretty young woman with long wavy brown hair and smoky good looks. She was a vampire, Heaven had spent part of the summer honing her tracing skills as well as her self defense.  
  
"My Angel." She had a soft singsong voice.   
  
"Dru." Angel said simply, he had a way with saying one word and meaning a thousand.  
  
"Where is my Spike, Angel?" Heaven blinked as the woman turned to look at her. "She smells of him."  
  
"Dru what are you doing back here?" Angel asked, Heaven felt something behind her.  
  
"I miss my Spike." She made a pouting face.  
  
Heaven turned to see Spike coming up staring at the woman. It clicked, Drusilla, way to go Heaven. She shook her head she was never scared of losing him till this moment when she knew that the woman had more on her. An eternity above her at the least, she nodded as if she understood and walked right past Spike.  
  
"Heaven..." Spike said making no attempt to come after her.  
  
Heaven made it out of the cemetary. She leaned against the wall behind her as a man she knew was no man but a vampire came towards her looking as if he just wanted a meal. She shook her head and pulled the stake up, the vampire reared back hissing and ran off.   
  
----  
  
"Are you sure that you're ready for something like this?" Xander asked pulling the other side of the sheet down on the bed.  
  
"Yes, she needs a place to stay and Orion is stupid and immature. She would end up like... well I dont know. A hussy." Heaven replied.  
  
"When was the last time someone used the word hussy?" Xander asked looking at Willow and Buffy who sat on the small sofa watching the little people on the tv running around.  
  
"I use it all the time." Heaven smirked.  
  
"That says a lot about you." Xander said smiling cooly.  
  
"Shut up. I'm perfect." Heaven said leaving the small room.  
  
"So are we up for the Bronze tonight? Enjoy our freedom." Xander said jokingly.  
  
"I could do the Bronze tonight." Willow said following them down the hall with Buffy in tow smiling about something.  
  
Heaven was about to respond when a high pitched screaming caught her off gaurd. A large greenish demon sprung through the window in the hall above the stairs. The demon leaped on Heaven causing her to fly down the stairs. She hit the third one from the top with the side of her arm trying to catch herself but just flipping over and rolling down. In the second before she would have snapped her neck on the ground she kicked her foot off of the wall and did a complete 180 slamming into the opposite wall. She pushed herself off of the floor her left arm was broken, as least she hadnt broken her kneck.  
  
"Heaven freeze it!" Buffy cried running down the stairs.  
  
Heaven threw her hands at the demon but it kept running. She tried to throw it with her mind but she thought maybe a little old fashion. She lifted up her leg kicking it in the face as it charged her. She ducked as it flew past her running into the wall behind her she grabbed a letter opener off of the nearby desk and jabbed it in the back with it. Instantly the demon burst into flames and dissappeared. Not dead dissappeared, more like it traveled to a differnt place by dissappearing.  
  
"Damn, ow ow ow." Heaven was running her hand over her broken arm. A bone was protruding through her skin.  
  
"Dont do that!" Buffy barked.  
  
"Damn! ORION! Damn." She hissed. Seconds later in the form of an astral projection her brother Orion appeared.  
  
He took one look at her arm and laid his hand over it, not touching it. The wound dissappeared before their eyes and their looks fell on the astral projection of Orion. He was tall and handsome with short light brown hair. His skin was tan and he looked like a god with the soft glow around him she shook her head as Buffy and Willow let their mouths drop to the floor at the sight of those sparkling light blue eyes and the pearly white teeth.  
  
"Bye, thanks." Heaven said with a smile as her brother dissappeared stealing one last look at the two girls.  
  
"What did he just do?" Xander asked obviously jealous.  
  
"Hes a healer. I come from a magical family what can I say?" Heaven said rubbing her arm.  
  
"We need to go see, uh, Giles about that." Willow said pointing at where the demon had been.  
  
"Good idea." Heaven said grabbing her keys she was forcing herself to not mind the pain.  
  
"Dont you dare!" Willow said grabbing the keys. "You just broke your arm!"  
  
"How did they make that guy?" Xander asked after Heaven got in the backseat with him.  
  
"You are stupid Xander Harris." Heaven said putting her feet up against Buffy's seat.  
  
"Really, how did they. I mean he can astral project and all that." Xander asked actually interested.  
  
"Well, he died as a baby. But he was blessed into a magical family and so the powers that be decided that they were going to make him a Healer. They gave him the power of Astral Projection so that he could heal things like that when they needed it." Heaven said thinking about her brother.  
  
"Just a question," Xander said as they pulled into the driveway to Gile's home. "Has everyone in your family died?"  
  
"No, Kitty hasnt died yet. Its kind of a prophecy with my family. We die for the greater good, if us dying would benefit someone else then we die, sometimes gladly." Heaven said getting out of the car.  
  
"Is it writen that you all have to die or something?" Willow asked.  
  
"I dont know. Maybe, but dying in my family is fate. You just cant change it. I'm not afraid of death." Heaven was saying as they walked into Giles home.  
  
"How did you die?" Buffy asked lightly, Heaven knew how Buffy had died.  
  
"I was shot, in the stomach. Saving an innocent. Still have the scar." Heaven lifted up her shirt to show the hole shaped scar next to her belly button.  
  
"And you came back how?" Xander asked, Giles stood intrested.  
  
"The powers that be decided it wasnt my time. Besides that the Angel of Death was all what am I suppose to do with this one?" Heaven joked.  
  
Giles door opened and Angel and Spike came in looking distraught. When they saw the four of them together they made shocked faces.  
  
"What?" Heaven asked she still was not sure if she was speaking to Spike.  
  
"We went to your place and there was blood and green stuff and a huge hole in the wall. We just assumed." Angel said motioning to Spike who nodded.  
  
"Oh that was Heaven." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Spike strided to her.  
  
"I'm fine. Big green demon pushed me down the stairs and I hit the wall like a loser and broke my arm. No biggie." Heaven said avoiding Spikes eyes.  
  
"I see no sign of injury." Giles said looking at her arm, except for the bruise on her face that she hadnt known was there or she would have had Orion heal it too she was untouched.  
  
"Orion stopped by." Xander sneered.  
  
"Your brother? The healer? He has a whole book to himself you know." Giles said. "What demon?"  
  
"Big, green, mean." Willow summed it up pretty much the way it was.  
  
"Seemed like an assasin." Buffy said looking at Heaven.  
  
"Oh it dissappeared in a big ball of fire." Xander said nodding.  
  
"You killed it?" Giles was pulling books off of the shelf.  
  
"No, like in astral projection where there is the glow thing, like that." Heaven said flopping onto the sofa backwards and letting her head fall back.  
  
"Transportation by fire?" Giles sounded like he had an idea.  
  
"What time is it?" Heaven asked staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Eight." Xander answered.  
  
"Is this it?" Giles asked holding a book up for Heaven.  
  
"Ask them, they saw it the best. I ran into a wall." Heaven said pushing herself up and looking at the picture anyways.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike asked touching her arm, she shrugged it off and hopped over the sofa then out of Giles front door into the night.  
  
"Whats with her?" She heard Xander say a little to loud through the door.  
  
"Hey." Oz was coming up as she was trying to leave  
  
"Hi." Heaven thought Oz wouldnt press her.  
  
"Whats up?" His tone was lazy yet interested.  
  
"Nothing." Heaven said walking past him.  
  
She walked down the steps and off into the street where she sat on the curb. It had been a weird day, it was the first time she had seen Orion since Jaime's funeral. And although there had only been one funeral she had mourned seperatly for the both of them and she wasnt sure if she was done yet either. She missed her brothers so much sometimes she felt like she couldnt breath but the part where you tell people what was wrong wasnt her best quality.   
  
"Heaven, we have a problem. Can you can you come back?" It was Xander, she nodded polietly pushing herself off of the ground.  
  
"Aparently this thing is some kind of evil demonic hit man that comes around only when its a big deal." Xander said as they walked back up the steps feeling stupid.  
  
"But who would do that?" Heaven as saying it as they walked into the room.  
  
"We need you to find that out." Giles said softly.  
  
"Oh." Heaven said. "Well, give me three black candles and turn off the lights."  
  
Giles left the room momentarily and brought her back three black candles when she had them in the circle her hit the lights. She lit them one at a time blessing each one. She closed her eyes chanting latin words in her own head. Moments later her eyes flipped back open replaced by white pearly bulbs. She slipped into the catatonic state where she searched into the past revealing the culprit.   
  
She gasped for breath as she came back. The candles went out and she was enveloped by black that seemed like the only thing she would ever see again. After that, she never wanted to see again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Giles was the first person to ask. How was she suppose to explain that an evil woman who just wanted her boyfriend back was about to unleash hell on the scoobies and their loved ones?  
  
"Spike... You broke it off with Drusilla." It wasnt a question.  
  
"Damn right I did. What?" Spike was confused.  
  
"Drusilla is going to have us all killed, the whole City is going to be over run by demons because of me." Heaven touched her forehead she felt like hell had already opened up in her head.  
  
"Shes going to open the Hellmouth." Angel practically read it on her.  
  
"This isnt your fault." Willow said sitting on the floor next to Heaven.  
  
"Shes hired assasins, called the untouchables to kill off me and Buffy then she plans to open the Hellmouth and keep Angel and Spike to herself." Heaven said giving Willow a small smile.  
  
"We can take her. All we have to do it go over there and stake her." Buffy said.  
  
"No Buffy." Heaven stood looking at Spike, she felt horrible for more then one reason. "She isnt alone."  
  
"What do you mean not alone?" Xander asked.  
  
"She resurected Darla." Heaven leaned against the wall next to Spike.  
  
"So, Darla has been snuffed out before. It can be done again." Xander was trying to sound feirce.  
  
"The two of them? Together? Thats hell enough." Angel said and Spike nodded.  
  
"Shes going to come to the house. And shes going to kill me." Heaven knew she wasnt scared of death. She was scared of not being alive with all of these people.  
  
"She is not." Giles said flipping through a book.  
  
"Nope, not for another week." Heaven said she smiled though.  
  
"What about Buffy?" Xander was concerened.  
  
"Buffy's gonna stake Darla but she wont die. She'll be back." Heaven said he head was pounding.  
  
----  
  
Heaven sat in the house with the lights off alone and worried. Not scared, just worried. She leaned against the the large sofa that Jaime had gone nuts over when he had seen it at the store. It was soft and comforting, you could sink into and it would keep you warm forever. She felt hot tears slid down her face, she wad unaware that she had been crying.   
  
She pulled a warm blanket off of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around herself. The rain pelted the windows and the side of the house furiously and althought the lights had gone out hours ago she had yet to adjust her sight. It was still too dark to see.  
  
The back door slammed open then with a large amount of grunting and pushing it was closed again. She heard someone run into something in the kitchen and she knew it was Angel or Spike.  
  
"Where are you?" She heard Xander call through the house.  
  
"Living room." Heaven answered feeling stupid for sitting alone.  
  
"The whole scooby gang should be here soon. Aparently there is some huge to do about something or another." Xander said coming into the living room waving his flash light around.  
  
"Hey, dont go pointing that at people." Heaven ducked from the beam of light.  
  
"What are you doing? Siting alone in the dark." Xander said ploping down on the sofa next to her.  
  
"Just thinking." Heaven said smiling.  
  
"You think to much." Xander crossed his leg over to let his foot rest on his knee.  
  
"You dont think enough." Heaven said breaking out of her weird quiet mode.  
  
"I do." Xander nodded.  
  
"Yeah, okay and I'm Princess Di." Heaven said recieving a pillow blow to the side.  
  
"Hah!" Xander laughed as he ducked pillow swing from Heaven.  
  
Xander bopped her on the top of the head with a pillow and she jumped up smacking him with a pillow then falling on the floor laughing. Xander fell on the floor next to her and they both laughed uncontrolably.  
  
"How old are you two?" Heaven heard Spike behind them with just the tip of his cigarette lit.  
  
The just sent the two of them into more fits of laughter. They were still laughing when they noticed the rest of the scooby gang had come in with Angel holding a large flashlight. All of them, except for Spike had a smile on their face.  
  
"So, whats going on?" Heaven asked sitting up.  
  
"Right, it appears that Drusilla and Darla want more then to uh get Buffy and Heaven out of the way." Giles shifted his weight to his other foot.  
  
"Okay why dont we all sit and then talk?" Heaven said standing and motioning to the sofa, the loveseat and the large winged chair that could sit two people comfortably.   
  
Everyone moved around taking seats in the spacious living room. Heaven sighed looking around into the darkness barely being able to see but knowing everything that was there.  
  
"They have joined forces with an immortal clan of ancient demons to open the hellmouth." Giles said as he sat.  
  
"Who are they?" Heaven asked feeling Spikes cool body next to hers.  
  
"The Gruiaka.We dont know a lot about them, yet." Giles answered.  
  
"But, there is a but." Buffy knew Giles better then anyone else.  
  
"Their destiny is to follow a leader. If Drusilla and Darla want you as dead as it seems they wont stop with the one." Giles said hesitantly.  
  
"How do I kill it?" Buffy was stern.  
  
"I dont know." She heard Giles's glasses clank on the small table next to his chair.  
  
The lights flickered on and she saw everyone sitting where she had thought they would be. They all seemed relieved from the having to talk in the direction of where the voice was coming from.  
  
"There is a spell to kill anything. I know there is." Heaven said flicking her fingers out so that a large heavy book from the shelf fell on the table next to Giles.  
  
"Thank you." Giles was surprised by her power.  
  
She smiled slightly as he flipped through the book. He stopped momentarily to read a page then his eyes lit up and Heaven could feel the happiness radiating off of him. Then he lost his happiness as he read on.  
  
"What is it Giles?" Heaven asked curiously.  
  
"You have to kill the king. There is a spell but it can be done by one powerful witch. There is only one problem, this spell is so powerful that it may kill the witch within." Giles said looking back down at the book.  
  
"On a scale of one to ten how dead will we be when this thing hits the fan?" Heaven asked the room.  
  
"A hundred." Xander said letting his head fall to his hands.  
  
"Then I'll do it." Heaven said with a smile.  
  
"What? No." Giles said looking back at the thick book.  
  
"If I summon him it will keep all the rest of you from the sticky. Then, I bind him so he cant kill me while I turn him into a ball of smoke." Heaven said standing and walking to the book. "Fellion? Thats his name? Got it."  
  
"Heaven think about what you are doing." Buffy said standing and putting her hands on Heavens shoulders.  
  
"You want to do this Buffy? You have saved the world for three years okay give yourself a break or something. Who else can do this? If I dont do this then we ALL die!" Heaven was near tears, as if she wanted to die.  
  
"Giles, if she kills these guys dont we still have to worry about Darla and Drusilla?" Buffy cried, she was tearing up also.  
  
"You wont. They will leave." Angel said it softly.  
  
"Then its done. Im going to do it Buffy dont stop me." Heaven said grabbing the book.  
  
Buffy made an attempt to touch Heaven but was pushed back gently as Heaven put her hands out causing a blue force field in the room.  
  
"You have to get out." Heaven said looking at Giles who nodded.  
  
"Heaven dont you do this." Spike's growl turned in to a begging moan. "You cant leave me Heaven. I just found you."  
  
"Get out." Heaven hissed and as if in a spell the whole room cleared of people.  
  
Tears slid down her face as she chanted the summoning spell.  
  
"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near. Bring the demon Fellion here." She chanted it three times as a white light brought a large greenish demon that resembled the other one but larger.  
  
Heaven clamped her hand into a fist bind the demon but his piercing cry was something she couldnt bind. She had memorized the short but deadly spell.   
  
"Demon king who serves as one, vanquish him may no more come." Heaven only had to say it once.  
  
The white hot pain corsed through her body as the demon bursted into millions of small red lights. She screamed out in pain as she flew backwards hitting the protection bubble that fell down as she hit the ground. The home still intact and everything the same except for the lifeless body laying on the floor in a pool of blood. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Heaven looked around her confusion writen all over her face. She stood on clean white tile in a completly white room with no furnishing and as far as she could tell there was only one door which was more of an arc way. She could hear the faintest tinkle of water coming from the other side of the arc way.  
  
"Heaven, my child." She heard a deep booming voice and from the arc way a man in all white stood.  
  
"Daddy." She said softly.  
  
"You have come too soon for the gods. You musnt stay." Her father was a tall broad shouldered man with thick rich dark hair. "You yearn to be around your own kind. You musnt fight it because you are immortal. You cant die my precious girl, Glorificus is coming. She will burn the world to its core if you choose to stay. It has been foreseen that no power of human kind can stop her, which means your friends will never survive. You know the right choice my child."  
  
She closed her eyes she knew the right choice as well. She gasped as she was pulled out of the state. She was crowded by her friends and the pain all over her body had stopped along with the bleeding.  
  
"Shes alive!" Buffy cried out as the rest of them began talking loudly and hugging.  
  
Heaven let her head rest in the puddle of blood that was slowly dissappearing before their eyes. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do but there was a small chance they would believe her anyways. She saw a glow in the corner of her eye and her brother Orion was knelt over her.  
  
"Orion, it doesnt hurt." She said her speech slurring.  
  
"You where hurt? Get up." Orion pulled her to her feet and she swayed slightly.  
  
"Dont do that you sodding idiot." Spike growled as Orion shook her.  
  
"I just saw dad, big problems." Orion said dragging his sister into the kitchen.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me Orion I just died." Heaven growled as he pushed her in the side of the fridge rather hard.  
  
"Stop complaining." Orion said pacing the kitchen. His blondish hair messy and full of dried blood.  
  
"Whats going on with Sam?" Heaven knew her brother.  
  
"It was his time. I tried Heaven! I TRIED." Orion cried out slamming his fists into the kitchen counter making two large hand prints.  
  
"No... NOT NOW!" Heaven growled slamming her own fists into the wall, she seemed to be full of energy she never knew she possessed.  
  
"Kitty needs somewhere to go. I cant take her in! What kind of a life would that be?" Orion said turning to his sister.  
  
"Kitty? You want to unload Kitty on me??" Heaven cried out and covered her mouth instantly feeling awful.  
  
"I know, I know. But where else would she go? I dont even have a house! I live in hotels and up there." Orion pointed to the ceiling but meant with the gods.  
  
"Fine, stop it. Stop pacing. Okay I'll take her I will." Heaven said covering her mouth.  
  
"Good." Orion said smiling as he dissappeared with a soft glow of gold.  
  
"Damn." Heaven hissed as the glow left her sight not even saying goodbye that was just like her stupid brother.  
  
"Listen man! You cant come round here pushing my girl!" Spike said coming into the kitchen and seeing her alone her alone her nodded.  
  
"Sorry." She said, meaning more then one thing.  
  
"Listen," Spike said pulling her into his arms. "Dont you go scaring me like that okay? Dont do it."  
  
"Spike," Heaven said putting her hands on his face. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me anything." He said seeing the worry on her face.  
  
"Please dont hate me for lying to you." Heaven said.  
  
"I could never hate you." Spike said leaning his head to touch her forehead.  
  
"Hey Heaven! We have to get back to Dawn, she could get scared. You know how sick mom is." Buffy said interupting the two of them.  
  
Heaven nodded as they rest of them left giving various reasons. Xander had to get to Anya and althought Willow was hiding it she really wanted to get back to Tara. Heaven knew the gist of it all and after they were all gone she felt better, alone with Spike.  
  
"Spike," Heaven said looking down at her bloody clothes she knew she was tormenting him but she needed to say it before she lost the nerve. "I'm not normal Spike."  
  
"Yeah and I am." Spike said lighting up as Heaven paced the kitchen.  
  
She left the kitchen without a word and walked up the stairs with him following her. She could tell by the smell of his cigarette and the fact that he hardly cared if the world heard him stomping all over the place.   
  
"Spike," She said taking off her shirt and throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper. "I have a huge secret."  
  
She turned around to face him. He gasped, she had a huge scar on her stomach that he knew hadnt been there before. It was in the shape of a lightening bolt.  
  
"I'm the child of a God Spike. My dad, his real name is Apollo. My mother is a very powerful wiccan woman and well the hit it off got married had some kids and here I am. Immortal and all powerful but I'm so scared! The gods keep punishing us for our sins and they expect me to hold the weight of the world on my shoulders and I'm scared. Im the last good god left on the earth and Im suppose to watch out for this god forsaken place! " Heaven covered her face letting out a huge sob.  
  
"I'm here. I wont let you be scared." Spike said wrapping her up in his arms.  
  
"They took Sam too! I mean they take all half god or full god men at thirty I should have known. Now Kitty is alone and Orion wont take care of her and I have to do the whole mom thing and I've only been alive for like a twenty years I dont know how to be a mom!" Heaven cried harder with Spike holding on to her shaking body.  
  
"Let it out, love." He kissed her forehead while she cried.  
  
"They brand me to remind me where I'm from! Why did my parents do this? Didnt they think about the cost of their children? Out of seven kids they have well five technically. Now what are they going to do to me? What else could they possibly throw at me?" Heaven rambled on.  
  
-------  
  
"Seriously? This is so cool, isnt it cool Buffy?" Dawn was going on about how cool it was that Kitty was coming to stay with Heaven.  
  
"Very cool. Do your homework Dawn." Buffy took the side of Heavens arm and guided her to where the group was sitting among the piles of books.  
  
"Whats going on?" Heaven asked looking at the serious faces.  
  
"This." Buffy said holding up a glowing ball.   
  
Heaven's eyes blurred slightly as she looked at the ball. She knew what it was but how was she going to explain it? She wasnt going to, she decided only Spike was going to know for now.  
  
"Looks fun." Heaven said sitting on the table and crossing her legs.  
  
"Yeah, bloody fun." Spike said leaning back further into the shadows to escape the shafts of light that came through the windows.  
  
"It bigger then that. Buffy went after some woman who is more then human." Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
"She was too blonde, had to be fake." Buffy covered the fact that the woman was all powerful.  
  
"So how did that job thing go?" Xander asked Heaven.  
  
"I got it." Heaven said smiling widely.  
  
"Course you did. You got a slamming body." Spike scoffed.  
  
"Oh Spikey do you have a problem with my new job?" Heaven said making a kissing face but breaking it to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm not to keen of having my girl work in a bar." Spike said sulking, he knew he wasnt going to change her mind.  
  
"Spike, you give me some other idea of a job and I will be glad to consider it but it is impossible to try and find a job here." Heaven said sitting in his lap.  
  
"You guys are gross." A voice she knew made her turn to the open door.  
  
Her brother, stood next to her sister who had a small sheepish smile on her face. She was rather tall for her age unlike Heaven but she had long hair like Heavens but lighter like Orion's. She had a small girly back pack thing on her shoulders and Orion held two massive suit cases.  
  
"Well h0w are you two? Look at you Kitty you are SO big!" Heaven said hugging her little sister who at the age of fourteen didnt want to get all lovey.   
  
"Shes packed everything except for the kitchen sink I tell ya." Orion was talking to Heaven but looking at Spike.  
  
"Well, thats good." Heaven said smiling.  
  
"Did you get the job?" Orion asked her quietly.  
  
"I got it." Heaven said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Good. I dont know if I want some of these people around Kit." Orion said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Buh Bye Orion." Heaven said waving to him.  
  
He took one last look at Kitty, gave Heaven a hug and dissappeared in a glow of soft golden light.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn." Dawn said smiling at Kitty who smiled back widely.  
  
"I'm Kitty." Kitty replied.  
  
"Kitty, this is the gang." Heaven said grinning.  
  
"Hey, Kitty." Willow said.  
  
"Hi Kitty Im Tara."  
  
"I'm Buffy, Dawns older sister."  
  
"And this is Xander, Anya and Giles." Heaven said as the three of them smiled and waved at her.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Kitty asked motioning to Spike.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna go to the house and put your stuff in your room?" Heaven asked her sister eyeing Spike.  
  
The door opened with a soft tinkling and Heaven stepped infront of Kitty and Dawn protectively.  
  
"I was going to wait till you came to me but I heard that you were planning on staying put so I came to you." Heaven had never seen Glory in Human form.  
  
"Get out of here Glory this isnt your place." Heaven said stepping foreward.  
  
"Arent you scared Heaven? Daddy cant save you now that your down here." Glory taunted her.  
  
"Daddy?" Kitty breathed the words.  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen the all high and mighty? I heard you had contact with him last night. But what do I know? A lot actually." Glory looked like the vixen she had been in her hell dimension, in all red she looked like she could light a fire under anyone.  
  
"Get out of here." Heaven hissed.  
  
"Do your little friends not know? Not even the best friends? Oh but you told the boyfriend." Glory said looking at Spike. "He sure is a fox, in a Billy Idol way."  
  
"Leave Glory I mean it." Heaven narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do Heaven? When you got shot down to this hell you got stuck with the same problems that I did, the whole now I dont have my powers thing." Glory flipped her long curly hair.  
  
"I dont have my powers?" Heaven raised her hand and a big book flew at Glory hitting her in the face.  
  
"I didnt come here to fight! But you provoked me!" Glory charged at Heaven.  
  
"As if!" Heaven cried.  
  
Glory sent a swift punch at Heaven but she grabbed her fist and twisted it hard. Heaven kicked her in the stomach forcing her to fly against the door. She grabbed the handle of the door.  
  
"No matter what you do Heaven you cant fight it! That much power at your finger tips? All gods go evil Heaven. Your next." Glory fled the shop and Heaven turned to see the looks on her friends faces.  
  
She grabbed Kitty's suitcases told her to come on and they left the place just as quickly as Glory had.  
  
Now they all knew her secret. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You didn't have to lie to me." Angel had been there for almost an hour telling her that she didn't have to be lying to him of all people.  
  
"I know but what did you just want me to come out and say, hey I'm a god and my daddy is Apollo and I knew that Glory wanted Dawn but I didn't do squat about it!" Heaven asked Angel loudly as she put the fried chicken he had brought them in the microwave.  
  
"Maybe not in those words and maybe not to anyone who doesn't know about Dawn, like everyone." Angel said sitting in on the high bar stools around the very tall modern kitchen table that Jason liked.  
  
"I mean honestly what would you have said?" Heaven asked leaning against the sink.  
  
"That you were insane." Angel said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah well there you go." Heaven said turning back around and looking out of the window above the sink. "Angel, tell Kitty to run upstairs and to stay away from the windows. God please tell her."  
  
Heaven was referring to the mass of vampires that was in their front yard. A brick flew through the window as Angel hurried Kitty up the stairs.  
  
" 'Come out and die or we send the demons in to kill your sister.' " Heaven read aloud to Angel who narrowed his eyes.  
  
The back door opened and shut quietly. Heaven held out her hand in front of her and a ball of fire appeared in it as she crept around the corner. Buffy, Xander, Tara, Willow, Anya, Spike and Giles cramped up the small kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, that's so cool." Willow said pointing at the flame in Heavens hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Heaven asked.  
  
"We were on our way down here to talk to you and tell you how much we love you then well we saw this whole thing in your yard so we came through the back. That looks like it would hurt someone." Xander said pointing at the ball of fire in her hand.  
  
"Yeah probably." Heaven said nodding.  
  
"So what do we --" The front door was busted open.  
  
Heaven ran down the hall way thrusting her hand out and hitting a large bluish demon in the stomach with the fireball. But that was hardly the end they began to poor into her house. Angel came up behind one of them knocking him down then picking it up and hurling out the door knocking down two others right outside.  
  
Buffy came crashing down on one demons head stabbing it in the back with a kitchen knife. Xander knocked one over with a frying pan. Heaven saw one out of the corner of her eye going up the stairs but Spike quickly leapt on it and made it fall all the way down the stairs hitting the ground hard. Heaven was thrown against the wall by a strong arm she pushed herself up quickly without any pain and threw her hand out at the demon making it fly out of the door.  
  
"Oh this is just about enough!" Heaven cried throwing up her hands freezing all of the demons in the room but all of the people moving around as if nothing was frozen.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Xander asked looking around stupidly.  
  
"As it is so it be done, turn these demons into one." Heaven said as they unfroze and formed one giant demon.  
  
Heaven threw the knife she had in her hand at the demon stabbing it in the heart. It fell back but blew into a million slimy pieces before it hit the ground. She leaned back against the wall, being a person and using that much power takes a lot out of a person.  
  
"So you're a witch and a god? Cool." Tara said smiling and nodding.  
  
"I'm a witch. Moms a witch, Dads a god. Looks like my secret is out." Heaven said closing her eyes for a second.  
  
"IM FINE HEAVEN! IM NOT FIVE!" Kitty screamed down the stairs.  
  
"Just checking." Heaven said going into the kitchen.  
  
"So exactly what are you?" Anya asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm an immortal witch." Heaven said pressing thirty seconds on the microwave.  
  
"Is Kitty like that too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nope, she is 110% mortal and normal. Mom was clipped of her power before  
  
Kitty was born and Dad had the gods strip her of the whole godly thing because that means she would have had to die." Heaven said pulling the chicken out of the microwave and offering it to everyone.  
  
They ate, asked weird questions about Heaven's powers. Ate some more, Kitty came down for like a split second to get food and take it to her room then disappeared again. After everyone was gone and Angel told Heaven that she better not be late for training in the morning Spike still lingered with that stupid smile on his face.  
  
"Little sister is up stairs so that's a big fat negative." Heaven said as Spike put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Negative? Really?" Spike said.  
  
"Yes, goodnight." Heaven said pushing him off.  
  
"Oh bugger. Night." Spike said giving her a kiss and leaving.  
  
Heaven began to clean up the dishes in the sink when she heard Kitty behind her.  
  
"I don't like him." Kitty said to Heavens back.  
  
"Well that's really not your call Kit." Heaven said placing her hands underneath the hot water.  
  
"I don't think it's safe for me to be around vampires. That's all." Kitty said turning around and going back up the stairs.  
  
-----  
  
"You're kidding!" Buffy cried out kicked the large punching bag.  
  
"No, I kid you not." Heaven said punching the glove pads that Giles wore on his hands.  
  
"Why would she say something like that? Not safe to be around, I mean technically he isn't but well not all Vampires are like that." Angel said holding down the bag as Buffy beat the crap out of it.  
  
"I kid you not." Heaven grunted as she kicked the glove hard.  
  
"So the, I don't think it's safe to be around vampires thing does that apply to them all?" Angel asked making a face.  
  
"No I don't think so. But I heard her talking on the phone to one of her friends from home and she said that," Heaven laughed as she changed her voice to mimic Kitty's " 'My sisters boyfriend is a vampire, but he is SO fine! So is that Angel guy and Xander he is so cute. Why don't cute guys like me?' "  
  
"Dawn has gone down that road too. She is fourteen so its not a biggie just let it go." Buffy grunted loudly.  
  
"Down the I-don't-like-the-love-of-your-life phase? Not. Who doesn't like ole Angel here?" Heaven joked as the door o the gym opened.  
  
"It's a mad house out there! Halloween and all, help? Spike is actually helping and you lazy people aren't!" Anya barked then slammed the door.  
  
"Oooh what do I say?" Heaven said grabbing her zip up jacket off of the table as Buffy did the same.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said making the what do I say face.  
  
Heaven saw Spike was helping a young woman behind the counter so she avoided his stare instead of looking up and doing the whole love thing. She was scared she knew she felt it but she couldn't say it. As she picked up a book of love spells for a customer she realized that the best thing she could do for Kitty was to break up with him.  
  
"Don't do it." Angel said walking up next to her.  
  
"Point? Make a point. Heaven asked making her eyeballs huge.  
  
"Don't do that its scary." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up your deadliness. That cant possibly be a word." Heaven said putting three books back on the shelf at once.  
  
"Have you noticed how much magic Willow uses?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Not really, why? Are you worried?" Heaven asked turning back to him.  
  
"Sort of. I don't want to sound to serious but I mean cant that get bad?" Angel stared off to where Buffy was standing.  
  
"Yes it can. If you don't learn to control it." Heaven said watching Willow.  
  
"Learn to control what?" Tara said coming up to the two.  
  
"Oh nothing. Heaven's hair." Angel said smiling and walking to Buffy.  
  
Tara smiled and Heaven felt a pang of guilt for lying to Tara, she was so sweet and she hadn't done anything to her.  
  
The bell over the shop tinkled. Dawn and Kitty came in giggling and carrying on. Heaven was glad Kitty had come in like she was suppose to straight from school.  
  
"Can Dawn stay over tonight Heaven?" Kitty asked catching Heaven off guard.  
  
"Of course if it's okay with her mom." Heaven smiled at them.  
  
Heaven went behind the counter after Anya ran off to the back room to get something for a customer. Heaven smiled to herself as she rang up a woman with a bunch of the small novelty toys that Giles had put out for kids.  
  
"Bagging is just so much fun." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Are we having a Scooby meeting at the house tonight?" Heaven asked smiling at a cute guy who was attempting to flirt with her.  
  
"Thought we could go the Bronze. We all need a little relaxing, if you catch my drift." Buffy said smiling at the cute guy and winking at Heaven.  
  
"Good idea." Heaven replied.  
  
Right now she just wanted to think about anything else then what she had to do tonight.  
  
Heaven slipped into Spikes crypt after enlisting Xander to watch Dawn and Kitty while Buffy and Angel patrolled and Heaven went to do the thing she had hoped she would never have to do.  
  
"Bloody hell woman you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Spike said getting up from his chair in front of the TV.  
  
She took a deep breath. He looked so good in just his black pants and his black shirt completely unbuttoned. Heaven gritted her teeth and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"Spike we need to talk." Heaven said forcing the tears back.  
  
"I think so too." Spike said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Do you have something to tell me?" Heaven tugged on the sleeves of her blue sweater.  
  
"Yeah I do. But you go first." He said leaning against the chair behind him while Heaven stayed near the door.  
  
"No, no you go first." Heaven said nodding, she wanted to let him go first so when she told him, she could run.  
  
"Right then." Spike said suddenly nervous. He stood and walked to the dresser. "Heaven come here."  
  
"Okay." Heaven said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Heaven," He took a deep breath and turned around, he had a very small box in his hand. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and well I don't see how I could go on without you. I want to marry you Heaven."  
  
"Whoa." It just slipped out of her mouth.  
  
Heaven looked down at the small box and before he could say another word she turned and fled the crypt. She ran out into the cool air and kept running out of the cemetery into the street and down the street to her house where she practically busted down the door.  
  
"HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" Heaven cried to Xander who mouth a few words but nothing came out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Xander sat on the sofa with the remote in his hand and his mouth wide open. He let out a laugh then quickly silenced himself when he saw that she was hardly kiding. She fell down on the sofa next to him and he hugged her, holding her in his arms while she moped.  
  
"I cant love him, Xander." Heaven said.  
  
"Why not?" Xander asked her. "Besides the fact that he is evil."  
  
"Kitty. Where is Kitty anyway?" Heaven said sitting up.  
  
"They went to Buffy's house. I stuck around to wait for you for the trip to the Bronze and I didnt know where to look for you so I stayed. I was told to hook up with you then we head on over there." Xander said still looking concerned.  
  
"I know you hate him Xand so it doesnt even matter." Heaven said pulling her legs up into a tuck.  
  
Xander wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. She could feel his mixed emotions, he wasnt sure if he was glad or if he was upset with her.  
  
"You know what I think I'm just going to stick around here. Take a bath, eat some icecream and sleep some. I dont really want to go be happy with normal people." Heaven said rubbing her arms and smiling at Xander.  
  
"Alright, but if you need anything you know where I will be. You know I'm always here for you right?" Xander said smiling at her.  
  
"I know Xander." Heaven smiled at him.  
  
"Have fun sleeping and eating. That does sound fun." Xander said grabbing his coat.  
  
Heaven headed up the stairs after Xander left, she went into her room and changed into her nice soft silky pajamas. She went back down the stairs and flopped onto the sofa and turned on the tv. She was exhausted and she was going be starting her knew job the next day.  
  
"What in the bleeding hell," Spike paused to slam the door. "Gives you the right to run out on me?"  
  
Heaven rolled over making her back face him. She was feeling worse then ever and talking was much too hard at that moment.  
  
"Dont you turn your back on me!" Spike growled.  
  
Heaven felt a wave of nausea and although she had little strenght she fell off of the sofa and crawled to the kitchen and vomited in the trashcan. She fell back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. It blurred as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Heaven," Spike was shaking her. "Heaven get up love."  
  
"Noo..." Heaven mumbled.  
  
Spike lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the living room and laid her on the sofa. He felt her forehead and then reached for the phone.  
  
"Giles, yeah this is Spike." Spike said into the phone. "I know you hate me but Heavens sick. Shes burning up and she vomited in the bin. I just saw her a few hours ago and she was fine. Good thanks."  
  
Spike left the room and got her a glass of water then attempted to prop her up and make her drink. Her head flopped back and her eyes rolled back in her head showing yellowish eyeballs instead of white. Spike shook her and made her lift her head back up but her eyes closed and she flopped against him. It felt like hours before Giles came in.  
  
"Shes bleeding at the mouth." Giles said frantically.  
  
"I am a vampire. Think I didnt notice?" Spike said rudely still holding her hand.  
  
"We have to get her to a doctor. Shes still breathing." Giles grabbed the phone off of the hook as Heaven leaned over the side of the sofa and began to vomit again.  
  
Giles dialed 911 and as the ambulance pulled up so did the rest of the scooby gang. They ran in ahead of the ambulance to see what was going on. Heavens breath was now coming in gasps and they were fewer and further between.  
  
"Giles! Whats going on?" Buffy asked running inside and seeing Heaven slumped over.  
  
"Buffy, make sure that Kitty stays with your mother and Dawn. Then meet us at the hospital. Spike you go in the ambulance and I will follow in my car." Giles said as the paramedics came in with a stretcher.  
  
Heaven was put onto the stretcher and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Spikes concerned face above her.  
  
----  
  
Buffy and Willow sat in the waiting room in the new plush sofa that was one of four that were faced in a square. Spike and Angel had skipped off a few minutes before because Spike couldnt stay calm and Angel needed to take him outside to get fresh air. Xander, Anya, Tara and Giles had gone to get snacks leaving Willow and Buffy alone.  
  
They hadnt gotten a word from the doctor and they had been there for nearly three hours. The sun would be up in a few hours and it was obvious that Angel and Spike wanted to stick around for this. Giles, Tara, Anya and Xander came back loaded down with snacks and goodies.  
  
"Do you think shes going to be okay?" Xander asked taking a bite out of a milky way.  
  
"Of course, shes immortal right?" Tara replied.  
  
"Hopefully she isnt in any pain." Anya said shaking her head. "Thats how immortals die you know. They dont die of natural things like bleeding to death or anything. They die from the pain."  
  
"Has anyone talked to Kitty?" Willow asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"Oh poor Kitty." Tara said rubbing her eyes for a second.  
  
Spike and Angel came back into the waiting room Spike looked calmer. Angel was a wreck on the inside, he knew she was immortal but what if there was some twisted loophole. Everyone was thinking it, if she was immortal then why hadnt she pulled out of it yet?  
  
"Any word yet?" Angel asked looking down the hall.  
  
"No such luck." Willow said giving into a half smile.  
  
"So we just have to wait some more? Im tired of bloody waiting!" Spike was loosing it again.  
  
"Spike, chill, Heaven would not want you acting like this." Buffy was holding onto her last string of hope.  
  
"Yeah." Spike fell down into a chair.  
  
"Doctor." Giles said jumping off of the plush sofa.  
  
"Mr." He flipped up a paper on his clip board. "Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Mr. Giles." Giles said.  
  
"Mr. Giles, Heaven had contracted Yellow fever. She has ingested a large amount of it. I am sorry Mr. Giles but she will not survive with the amount of the virus that is in her system. She is also hemorrhaging too greatly to be caught up with. I am sorry Mr. Giles, there is nothing we can do. It would be best to go home. You will recieve a call when she... passes." The doctor said nodding and leaving again.  
  
Buffy grabbed Willow who bent over crying. Buffy pulled Willow into her arms and the two girls cried hard with loud lasting sobs. Tara came and sat next to Willow taking her in her arms as Angel kneeled next to Buffy holding her and crying himself.   
  
Spike fell down and covered his face his back heaving with each sob. Giles stood still staring at the swinging doors of the emergency room. Xander cried out and Anya cradled his head against her as he cried. Anya let the tears slip down her face freely.   
  
"Nothing they can do?" Giles repeated it.  
  
The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sobs and Spikes constant cursing.   
  
"Thats it? They say shes going to die and we are suppose to go home and act normal? Be normal?" Angel said holding Buffy.  
  
"This is the farthest from normal I have ever felt." Xander had sat up and was now holdin Anya in his arms.  
  
"You all should go home. There is nothing we can do for her now." Giles said still staring at the doors.  
  
"What about you?" Buffy said not moving.  
  
"I'll stay. I can call when it happens." A tear slipped down his face, but wasnt seen by the others.  
  
The gang was about to leave when Dawn came running down the hall towards them. Kitty was behind her.  
  
"Mom, its mom she passed out at the house and they came and got her. What are you guys doing here?" Dawn looked around confused.  
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy asked wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said looking around.  
  
"Wheres Heaven?" Kitty said sending Willow to let out a choked sob.  
  
Spike pushed himself off of the floor and into the chair covering his face. Kitty looked around her eyes tearing up. She turned to Giles who shook his head and turned around to look at her. She shook her head violently.  
  
"Spike, tell him their wrong." Kitty surprised them all.  
  
"Sorry, love. Their right." Spike said looking up at her.  
  
"No! I just got her back." Kitty was trying to make herself believe it wasnt true.  
  
Spike stood and walked to Kitty looking down at her slightly because she was tall for her age. She hugged him around the waist sobbing that no one know's Heaven like he does.   
  
------  
  
"Shes in a coma?" Buffy asked Giles as he came into Heavens house tired and haggard.  
  
It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning and Giles had stayed in the hospital til they had moved Heaven to a room where she had constant care. She had slipped into a coma some time in the night while she was in ICU awaiting her death.  
  
"What does that mean?" Spike asked from the sofa, he couldnt move on account of having a sleeping Kitty laid on him.  
  
"That shes going to become a vegatable if she doesnt pull out of this." Giles said slumping into a chair.  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked pacing slightly.  
  
"In a room in the recovery ward." Giles said smiling kindly at Willow as she brought him a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"You need to shower and shave and change while we go to see her." Buffy said nodding in aggreement with herself.  
  
"We got you a change of clothes from your house hoping you would come here first." Tara said picking up the small pile of folded clothes off of the coffee table.  
  
"Thank you all. Shes not out of the woods. Being in a coma is better then her being..." Giles broke off and picked up the clothes off of the coffee table.  
  
Spike slipped out from under Kitty softly replacing his lap with a pillow. Buffy closed her eyes hard then opened them again as the rest of the group left to go into the kitchen. Guess it wasnt just a bad dream.   
  
"Break fast or lunch?" Willow said smiling as they all came into the kitchen.  
  
"Lunch Wil." Buffy said hugging her.  
  
"Lunch, who wants grilled cheese?" Willow offered holding up the frying pan. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The group stood inside the room rather crowding Heaven. It hurt them, equally if not more then others to see her like that even after they had all seen her many times in the last 2 weeks. Her long beautiful hair all tucked back behind her head, she was pale and sickly. Tubes in her arms and all over the place. Spike stuck to the door with Kitty who clung to his hand. Kitty had called Orion that morning and he stood next to her bed tears slipping down his face. The fact that he couldnt cure a natural illness was killing him on the inside.  
  
"Who would have done this?" Willow asked the group.  
  
"When I find out they wont get to far before I tear them into pieces." Angel growled.  
  
"Shes in so much pain." Orion said running his hand along her face leaving a soft golden trail.  
  
The room fell silent. All they could do was stare, what would someone do in a situation like this. What could one say? Orion and Kitty had to stand there and see their sister deteriorate. Spike had to watch his lover fade away before his eyes and the rest of them had to watch their friend, their fellow scooby's health worsen.  
  
"Why wont you call him?" Kitty said from the door.  
  
Orion stared down at his sister then at his other sister and he nodded. He left the room in a golden glow as he had done many times before that. They all went back to their staring. Angel stood next to her bed and he did something that no one had guessed he would have done and what probably broke them down even more. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and cried. He hadnt cried since the day they had found out she wasnt going to be holding on for to long.  
  
Orion returned a few moments later in white light instead of his normal glow. He wasnt alone, he was with a tall man with broad shoulders and deep rich hair like Heavens. He looked at Heaven and at Orion then across the room to Kitty who stood dumbstruck.  
  
"I can not do this, son. It is against my rights as a god." The man they assumed was Heaven's father said.  
  
"You are a father before you are a god." Orion was red with fury.  
  
The man looked at his daughter again the whole room was silent except for the hard breathing of Willow who had stopped crying. He looked back at Orion then touched his daughter on her heart. He pressed down and a white light emitted from his hand. Heaven gasped as her father dissappeared.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said looking around at the other shocked faces.  
  
Heaven laid in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling for a minute then she looked around. Confusion written all over her face. She turned her head to see Orion who was smiling widely showing his pearly white teeth but for once not trying to get a date.  
  
"You okay?" Orion said touching her forehead.  
  
"Did you heal me?" Heaven asked him coughing.  
  
"No, he did." Orion smiled at his sister.  
  
----  
  
Heaven sat up in her hospital bed. Kitty sat on the edge of the bed eating her jell-o and laughing about something Xander had said. She still felt week and although the hospital wasnt going to let her out till tomorow or maybe the next day she was still happy. The whole gang had crowded into the small hospital room and although Buffy's mom was in the hospital herself Dawn and Buffy still found time to come see Heaven.  
  
"So, how is all that processed food?" Tara asked with a big smile.  
  
"I dont know I'm not all that hungry." Heaven said with a equally large smile.  
  
"You need to eat." Angel said coming into the room, he had been with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"How is Buffy's mom?" Heaven asked dissmissing the order.  
  
"Shes going through some tests. Shes about to go for a cat skan." Angel said standing over Heaven.  
  
"Heaven, I know you are still fragile but you have been under for two weeks now and hoping that your memory is still fresh do you have any idea who may have done this to you?" Giles asked her as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"No, but I've got a good idea." Heaven said smiling.  
  
"Glory." Spike said sauntering into the room and leaning against the door jam.  
  
"Yeah." Heaven said staring at him.  
  
"Hey, who wants to go get something to eat?" Xander said jumping up.  
  
"I do!" Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Yeah lets make a trip of it." Angel said smiling at Heaven.  
  
Angel, Xander, Kitty, Giles and Tara left the room leaving Spike and Heaven alone. Spike smiled at her and took the seat next to her bed.  
  
"I dont feel like sitting and being helpless anymore. If Glory knew I was awake she would be in here and I would be so screwed." Heaven said pulling her legs out from under the covers.  
  
Buffy had brought her clean clothes when she had woken up. Soft sleep shorts and a black t-shirt of Spikes that she slept in sometimes.  
  
"Dont tempt me Heaven." Spike said with a smile.  
  
Heaven threw her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off of it. She teetered slightly then caught herself and stood straight up. Spike stood too and pushed back her hair.  
  
"See I'm good to go." Heaven said hugging him.  
  
"I forgot how short you are. Are you any taller then Buffy?" Spike said laughing.  
  
Heaven turned to the door when she felt Glory's presence. Glory smiled at her and cocked her head to the side as if she was checking out Spike. Heaven pushed Spike out of the way to be face to face with Glory.  
  
"I thought that was going to keep you down long enough for me to at least get rid of the slayer. Guess I was wrong. I assumed ole Daddy wasnt going to help you this time." Glory said shaking her head. "You would think a god would look like less of white trash dont you?"  
  
"Yeah I would." Heaven said looking Glory up and down.  
  
"Oh well your week so I'll just kill you now." Glory said swinging at her.  
  
"You wish." Heaven lifted up her right leg taking Glory in the face.  
  
Glory grabbed Heaven by her hair and pulled her out into the hallway where Heaven spun out of Glory's grasp and with a backflip she was right in Glory's way again. She kicked Glory in the stomach sending her flying through the hall into the wall. Glor pulled herself out of the shape of a person she had made in the wall and charged at Heaven again. Heaven did another backflip and kicked Glory square in the chin.  
  
"Bitch." Glory screamed and jumped up.  
  
Heaven smiled and dodged the cart that Glory threw at her. Heaven threw her hands up infront of her and froze Glory. Glory quickly shook out of it and charged at Heaven again giving Heaven enough time to jump over Glory making Glory run into the wall directly behind her. Glory pulled herself together and fled the hospital.  
  
"Heaven! What the hell do you think your doing?" Angel yelled coming down the hall with the entire scooby gang behind him.  
  
"Uh I thought I was doing this world a favor by kicking the ass of the one thing stronger then Buffy." Heaven said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, dont do it again. Your sick you need to rest." Angel said pushing her into her room.  
  
"Bloody hell Heaven. If your sick and your that strong..." Spike said as Heaven sat back in her bed pulling her tiny legs up into a tuck.  
  
"I am not sick. Did you see that? I can still use my powers." Heaven said smiling.  
  
"You shouldnt be." Angel said.  
  
"Okay dad." Heaven said jokingly.  
  
Buffy bit her lip in the corner looking at Heaven. Heaven felt it, she was afraid, afraid of what Heaven could become if she let herself turn to the lure of evil.  
  
----  
  
Heaven sat on the sofa next to Spike watching some stupid horror movie that Willow had rented. Xander and Anya were in the large chair all cuddly. Willow and Tara were laying on the floor whispering and giggling and Buffy and Angel were siting on the loveseat watching the movie. Dawn and Kitty were at the summers house and Giles was attempting to go out on a date with some woman who came into the Magic Box last week and left her number on the counter.  
  
Heaven slipped her arm around Spikes wasboard abs and looked up at him. He was too into the horror movie to notice her. She was still thinking on the day he had asked her to marry him but he seemed other wise occupied lately. Trying to make her feel like she was home again. Willow, Tara and Buffy had moved in while Heaven was out since Kitty needed a guardian and for Buffy it was right down the street from her mother.   
  
Tara laughed loudly as Xander made a face that made fun of one of the monsters on the movie. Heaven smiled she missed this, missed sitting on the sofa with her vampire boyfriend and her friends watching stupid movies and making fun on them.  
  
"Xander get the phone." Buffy said pointing to the phone next to his head that was ringing.  
  
Heaven felt a wave of nausea as she closed her eyes. She was sent into a vision. Crying, lots of crying, Buffy's mom was laying on the floor in the dark. She was dead.  
  
"Dawn, calm down. Whats going on?" Xander said hitting the power button on the tv.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Buffy jumped off of the love seat.  
  
"We will be right there Dawn. Just go in the other room." Xander said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Less talking more getting to your house pronto." Xander said grabbing his jacket and running out the front door.  
  
Heaven and Spike jumped up with Angel, Tara, Willow and Anya behind them. Buffy was definatly the first one to her house because she was running. The gang ran into the house behind Buffy. Heaven fell to her knees and took Kitty in her arms who was crying and curled up in the corner.  
  
Heaven covered Kitty's face and looked at Joyces body, she was laid out on the floor with Dawn laying on the floor next to her crying. Buffy took Dawn into her arms as well and told Xander to call 911.   
  
----  
  
Everyone stood in the lobby of the morgue hugging. Heaven and Buffy hugged holding each other Willow and Xander hugged around them so it was just one group hug. The doctor came into the room and the hugging ended. Heaven left the room saying she had to go the bathroom. She walked out of the hospital into the cool of the night. The moment she stepped outside the rain begain. It always happened that way, it would rain till Heaven felt good again. But she didnt want the rain to stop.  
  
"Is it me?" She asked the sky. "Did I do this? Everyone I touch I kill them. This is my fault."  
  
She covered her face and leaned over her back heaving with sobs. Sobs that were kept inside for days like this, when all else fails cry like a baby and alter the whole weather system. She looked ahead of her to see Glory.  
  
"Everywhere I go. I cant escape this can I?" Heaven asked her shaking her head.  
  
"No." Glory said coming down the path towards her in what looked like scrubs. "But your right Heaven. You do kill everything you touch. I want my key Heaven, hand it over and I wont make the death count higher."  
  
"You have to kill me before you get the key. And killing me seems to be your weak point." Heaven said as a loud clap of thunder rolled over the area.  
  
"I can kill you Heaven." Glory said turning around and walking away.  
  
---  
  
Heaven stood infront of her closet with her hair up in a towel and a towel wrapped around her. She stared at the clothes in her closet, pink, blue, orange, yellow. Black, she pulled out a a black top, a knee length black skirt and a black jacket that ended near the end of the skirt. She hung it up on her door and sat infront of her vanity mirror. She blow dried her hair and began to do her make up. She dressed and left her room, she was numb from head to toe and everything she did didnt feel normal.  
  
"Hey." Willow said she was sitting at the breakfast table alone.  
  
"You know Willow, I've lost a lot of people. My own mother... But it wasnt this confusing." Heaven said sitting next to her.  
  
Willow took Heavens hand and they sat quietly till Tara came into the kitchen with Kitty. They both looked as tired and upset as Willow and Heaven did. The drive was unbearable, the silence in the car. They were early to the funeral but it was good that they were Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya and Giles stood aside the coffin that had been prepared for the burial.  
  
The group stood together. They had weathered so much pain and hurt, this was going to top it. Although no one spoke a word they all knew what the other one was thinking, going through the things that they had gone through together it made the gap of silence filled with a knowledge.  
  
The burial was the hardest part, Heaven kept a tight grip on Kitty's hand and Xanders arm remained around Heaven's shoulders the whole time. Anya cried softly without sobs just tears, Willow covered her face on Tara's shoulder. Giles stood like a rock with tears lining his eyelids. Dawn and Buffy held each other with their arms around each other. The other people came and cried for Joyce Summers, the loss of a mother and a friend. They stared at the two girls without a mother with looks of sorrow and regret. Those poor girls, they would think, what would they do without a mother? So much to think on.  
  
Heaven felt Xanders arm tighten as they watched Joyce's coffin go down into the earth. Kitty coverd her face in Heavens shoulder and Xander leaned over and kissed the top of Heavens head then kissed Anya. Heaven closed her eyes and the tears slipped down her face. The sky began to cloud and before it could rain Heaven opened her eyes and wiped the tears away. The clouds stayed the rest of the funeral but they didnt let a rain drop fall.  
  
"You ready to go?" Xander asked Heaven.  
  
The whole place had cleared but the scooby gang stayed. All of them clinging to one another, Heaven was ready to go home and cry till she couldnt cry anymore but she wasnt ready to leave Buffy. The group left together, they pulled into Heaven's drive way. Buffy and Dawn werent ready to go home, Heavens home was big enough for all of them.  
  
"Who wants chinese? I can go pick it up." Xander said smiling.  
  
"I think chinese sounds great." Heaven said looking down at the floor.  
  
The sun had gone down hours ago and Angel had come to the house. He and Buffy had gone for a walk and they hadnt been home yet so Xander ordered for them. Heaven trudged up the stairs and into her room where she changed into exersize pants and a tank top. She sat on the side of the bed and covered her face.  
  
Spike came into the room and sat next to her putting his arm around her. She put her head against his chest and cried. He pulled her onto his lap and she cried harder putting her arms around his neck and pressing the side of her cheek against his. He ran his hands through her hair and turned to kiss her. Heaven kissed him back and after she pulled his jacket off and threw it on the floor they fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Heaven?" The door creaked open and Heaven sat up to see Kitty in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah." Heaven said standing up.  
  
"Xander's back with the food." Kitty said blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks Kit." Heaven said standing up.  
  
Heaven followed Kitty out of the room. Buffy and Angel were coming through the front door when she came down the stairs with Spike behind her.  
  
"Hey, we ordered Chinese food for you guys." Heaven said smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Dont strain yourself Buff." Spike said passing them and going into the kitchen.  
  
Heaven smiled as they both went into the kitchen. Suddenly she was sent into a wave of a premonition and hit the floor on her knees hard. She closed her eyes and the images were so clear to her, like they rarely were.   
  
She saw Angel in the kitchen, he was clining to the kitchen counter and howling in pain as a red light flowed through him. The red light ends and Angel leaves his body, Angelus takes over. Grabbing his nearest victim, Willow.  
  
Heaven was shot out of the vision by a howl from the kitchen. It was Angel. She pushed herself off of the floor and ran into the kitchen making sure that they were all against the wall with Heaven and Spike infront of them and Angel howled in pain and Buffy tried to get to him. He stopped howling and turned to them with a smirk. Heaven gasped, she felt his rage and his malice building up inside of him.  
  
"Get out of here you monster." Heaven hissed.  
  
"Damn, thought I might get some fun out of it first. Better go meet this Glory chick. Thank her for bringing back the old Angel." Angel said and with a cackling laugh he left the kitchen and went out the back door into the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tonight and the rest of My life  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy stood silently the whole room was thick with the errie silence. Heaven picked up a chair that Angel had knocked over when he was getting his soul ripped out of him. There was little chance that Glory could live to see the end of this now.  
  
"Thats it." Heaven said slamming her hand down so hard on the counter she left a small handprint.  
  
"Was that what I just thought it was?" Xander asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Spike said looking at Heaven.  
  
"Thats totally then end of Glory. Exscuze me while I go get me a piece of Hell God ass." Heaven growled leaving the kitchen and grabbing her keys.  
  
She stepped out of her house and before anyone could even come after her she was in her car and pulling out of the driveway. She sped down the street feeling for Glory's presence. She pulled up infront of a large nice building of Condo's. She knew this was the place by the dead guy with large fang marks laying on the ground infront of the door. She stepped over the body.  
  
She pushed on the door but it was locked no doubt. She slammed her hands hard on the door forcing it open. A man at the front desk was holding a phone up to his ear when Heaven ran up the stairs leading to Glory's large, expensive apartment. She kicked down the door and entered through the cinders of wood that flew around her.  
  
"Well, I knew you would come." Glory said with a smile.  
  
"You turned Angel. You did it today, now this is the end of you. I have had enought time to play around now I'm just going to snap your neck like a twig." Heaven couldnt believe the hate that was spilling out of her.  
  
"I've got something you dont." Glory smiled. "Him."  
  
Heaven did a back flip kicking Angel who was behind her in the face. He stumbled back then attempted to attack her again and she shoved her fist into his face. She turned around and kicked Glory with the side of her foot. Angel grabbed Heaven by the neck and began to tighted his grip. Heaven pulled up her own hand and hit Angel on the arm with the side of her arm. He hissed and pulled his wounded hand back. Heaven turned to face Glory but she was ambushed by three of the nasty mingons that Glory kept around. Glory came up between them and punched Heaven in the face sending her flying out the window. She hit the ground hard ontop of a rock. She looked up to see Glory and Angel standing at the window with big smiles on their faces.  
  
When they dissappeared it hit her. They had done this on purpose to lure her there so that Buffy was alone to fight them when they came for the key. They knew it was in human form and that Buffy was protecting it. They would go for Kitty she was the newest member to the group. Heaven pushed herself off of the ground and with all of the power she had she began to run. To her car, which was now nothing but metal with a large hole in it and flipped on its side. Heaven didnt care, she ran as fast as she could but she wasnt in a car like dumb and dumber.   
  
She ran through her front door but it was too late. Buffy was unconcious on the floor in the living room and Spike was tied to the chandelier by a rope. Heaven ran through the house, Tara, Kitty and Dawn were missing. She got on her knees and shook the crap out of Buffy till she woke slowly with a grunt. She had been hit hard on the back of the head.  
  
"Buffy they took Dawn, Tara and Kitty." Heaven cried and Buffy snapped her eyes open.  
  
Heaven ran up the stairs then halfway up jumped off the side and pulled on the rope holding up Spike. He fell to the floor with a curse word. Heaven shook him to wake him up but he was badly beaten up as well.  
  
"Damn." Heaven said sitting on the floor and covering her face with her hands.  
  
---  
  
The sun was coming up whenever Buffy finally came to. Heaven had spent the better half of the night nursing her wounds with the help of Xander on the large one on her back. Buffy sat up and looked around, the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello." Xander said painfully. "No, this is her friend. Oh. Yes of course, thank you."  
  
"What is it?" Heaven said pulling the back of her shirt back down over the bandage.  
  
"Its Kitty. They found her in a feild with a woman. They need Kitty's guardian down at the hospital. I think the woman was Tara. No word on Dawn." Xander said as Buffy sat up.  
  
Spike howled in the hall way and pulled himself out of the light. He had burnt his arm in the light. Anya was on the sofa with an ice pack to her head and Giles was in the kitchen out of them he was in the best shape so he was making Coffee and tea. Willow was in the large chair with a spell book open.  
  
"Then I better get going." Heaven said standing with lots of pain.  
  
"What happened to you?" Buffy asked Heaven.  
  
"I got thrown out of a window." Heaven said. "Can I borrow someones car?"  
  
"What happened to yours?" Anya asked.  
  
"Theres this gaping hole in it from being flipped over." Heaven said grimacing just thinking about it.  
  
"So what you were just saying was that they found Tara and Kitty but no sign of Dawn?" Buffy was talking to Xander not Heaven.  
  
"Bugger this." Spike growled from the hallway crawling into the living room.  
  
"I gotta run." Heaven said looking around.  
  
"Ill drive." Xander said standing and following her out into the sun.  
  
"I'll come too." Willow said slamming the book shut and following them out of the door.  
  
"This is just the worst thing that could happen." Heaven said limping to Xanders car.  
  
"You do understand that she has Angel now." Xander said getting into the drivers side.  
  
"Yes Xander. I undestood it when I got thrown out of a window." Heaven leaned her head back.  
  
"That is a nasty wound you have there. What do we do now? You, Buffy and Spike are all seriously injured and Glory has Angel and they are both in perfect condition. And they have Dawn now." Xander shook his head.  
  
"Remind me again Xander because I dont think I got it the first time." Heaven growled.  
  
"Sorry." Xander said sheepishly.  
  
"Whoa. Wait. I think I have an idea." Heaven said looking back at Willow.  
  
"What?" Xander asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital.  
  
"Wil, your a powerful witch. Think you can handle some serious power?" Heaven asked sliding out of the car painfully.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Willow said following the two of them.  
  
"Thing is, in a great battle like this is about to be a god can call on the ancient powers to protect. With Angel on their side this is a completly differnt game." Heaven said as they entered the busy hospital.  
  
"Are you worried that Glory will do that?" Xander asked her as the nurse pointed them in the direction of the hospital ward.  
  
"Yeah, but she should be worried that I will do it. Being a direct disendent of Apollo I can transfer power, split it. Send it. I can do what I want in a crisis like this. My father would understand that Glory would wreak havoc on this world and there is no way we would let her drain Dawn. She has to be stopped before she kills Dawn." Heaven said plainly.  
  
"Miss Gordon?" A good looking male nurse said to her with a smile.  
  
"Yes thats me." Heaven said with a warm smile.  
  
Xander poked her in the back and she lost the smile and followed the doctor. They came into a room where Kitty was laying on a bed staring at the ceiling next to Tara who was talking about something that didnt make any sense.  
  
"Tara!" Willow cried running to Tara.  
  
"Whats wrong with Kitty?" Heaven asked the nurse.  
  
"Complete withdrawl. She hasnt said a word since we found her." He said looking down at Kitty.  
  
Heaven covered her forehead with her hand and forced herself to keep from crying. What was she suppose to do.  
  
"Heaven, tonight is the... thing. Shouldnt we just leave her in their care for the night and the come back for her in the morning and see what we can do?" Xander said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Heaven said looking at Kitty.  
  
"I would have sugested that she stay here for the night or maybe two." The nurse said.  
  
"What about Tara?" Willow said hugging Tara.  
  
"I think it would be best for Tara to stay here for the night as well." The male nurse said making Willow even more upset.  
  
"Forget." Willow said raising her hand slightly.  
  
The male nurse looked around then turned and left the ward. Willow got Tara out of the bed and Heaven kissed Kitty on the forehead and they left.  
  
"We need to get to the house. We have to make a game plan." Heaven said as they got into the car together.  
  
They reached the house about ten minutes later. Everyone was fully awake now and Willow took Tara upstairs to change into actual clothes instead of the hospital gown she was in. Buffy had opened Heaven's chest of weapons and was going through them and Giles was giving everyone coffee or tea. Anya was still on the sofa with the ice pack and Spike was sitting in the chair in the corner. Xander sat next to Anya and studied the bruise on her forehead and Heaven grabbed a candle then made for the dining room. She pushed everything off of the table and sat on it then lit the candle. She closed her eyes and they opened again a few seconds later but just white bulbs of eyes.  
  
Heaven stood in the white hall once again. She knew it well, her father stood infront of her.  
  
"You do not have much time. I wish to instill the power of your people in you my child for you to be able to fight this war and win. I will do this, but if you fail your powers will be stripped from you. All of your rights as a god will be taken from you and you will be left with only the powers from your mother. Go now." Her father summed it all up and left her without a word from her own mouth.  
  
She opened her eyes and fell off the table. She laid on her back as a white light flowed through her, she cried out as the pain ended and looked around. Spike, Buffy and Xander were standing over her.   
  
"Ow." Heaven said sitting up.  
  
She noticed that the pain in her back was gone. She felt her back and it was completly healed. She smiled up at them she was so not one to be messed with now.   
  
"Do we have any clue on how to find her?" Heaven asked pushing herself up.  
  
"Not a one. Besides where you found her apartment but I bet she vacated that hot spot." Xander said following Heaven into the living room  
  
"Well we all need to be well and whatever for the thing. How long do we have Giles?" Heaven asked opening a spell book from off of the book shelf.  
  
"We have until midnight tonight." Giles replied not taking the chance to move.  
  
"Hmm." Heaven said takin the book into the kitchen and grabbing some liquids and herbs then coming back into the living room and sitting on the floor next to Buffy.  
  
"Whats that?" Xander asked looking down at Heavens pot as she dumbped the herbs and liquids in the pot.  
  
"Healing potion." Willow said.  
  
"Why dont you just call for your brother?" Anya asked her moving the icepack to her waist.  
  
"Because he only has so much power and there are six of us that are injured." Heaven said mixing the concoction.  
  
Heaven looked back down at the tub of ingredients. This was bound to be a very long night.  
  
-----  
  
Heaven yanked her long hair up into a pony tail as the group followed Tara. Spike was moaning and complaining about how Tara was going the wrong way that this was too far out of the way for Glory to be taking Dawn when they reached what looked like a chop shop but there was a massive tower infront of them.   
  
Anya let out a gasp and she was honestly speaking for the whole group because Dawn was up there, she could be seen only by the fact that she was a dot but she could still be seen. Heaven smacked Buffy out of her trance and she nodded. Heaven would find Angel and do her best to keep him all tied down til she could do the spell on him. Buffy would find Glory, keep her off track while Spike or someone whoever could be avaliable would go and get Dawn.  
  
Heaven swept to the side she felt Angels presence near the entrance of the large factory and she shot her hand in the direstion in which she knew Glory was. Heaven headed to the gate. It was locked so she slammed her hand down hard on the lock and it broke in two. She slipped through the gate and into an open mechanical field. She was near the entrance of the tower but she knew if she made a run for it Angel would find her, or Glory would then she would just be putting Dawn in more danger.  
  
"I am not surprised to find you here." Heaven heard and she turned to see Angel behind her.  
  
"What? Did Glory send you to snuff me out Angel? Cant she do it herself?" Heaven asked Angel with a smirk.  
  
"You know what Heaven, you are always sticking your nose in other peoples business why cant you just stay out?" Angel growled with a swing to Heavens face.  
  
She did a backflip kicking Angel in the face and mounting herself for the next thing he wanted to throw at her. He actually did pick up a large piece of scrap metal and threw it at her barely scraping the side of her face. She came foreward and Angel kicked her in the stomach. She spun around taking him in the side of the head with her left foot. He grabbed her foot and flipped her backwards. She landed on her back with a thud. She threw her hands at Angel freezing him in mid air and anked the locket she had brought for this special occasion off of her neck. She pulled a knife from her felt and grabbed Angels hand, she cut it and of course he was frozen his blood wasnt flowing. She cut her own hand then unfroze him.  
  
"What the ..." Angel hissed as Heaven closed her palm around Angels with the locket in the middle.  
  
"???? ??? ?????? ??????, ????? ????????? ??????????? ????? ????????, ??????? ?? ??? ??? ??? ?????? ???????, ???????? ?? ??? ??? ??????????? ???. ????? ??????? ????? ??? ????? ???, ?????? ?????? ???? ??????????? ???????, ??? ?????? ??? ???? ??, ????????? ??? ?? ??? ????????????." Heaven spoke the whole summoning spell in Greek.  
  
She gripped Angels hand harder as the locket began to heat up. A white light enveloped the two of them and when it ended they fell to the ground breathing hard. Heaven looked up to see a whole opening in the sky, it was a white hole that spread. Angel jumped up and pulled Heaven with him as a hole opened up behind them, it was a demonic realm like the one that Giles had told them would open. Heaven and Angel began to run to the large tower but made a dead stop when they saw someone jumping off of the tower.  
  
"Buffy!" Heaven screamed, she was falling right into the light.  
  
The rest was blurs of people crying and holding each other. Heaven knew what was coming next, she had failed. The world had lost a slayer, Glory was caught in her vulnerable state and was killed. Angel was back and everyone was in severe pain and denial.  
  
Heaven fell onto the ground as the soft golden glow she had escaped from her and went towas the heavens. She felt empty all of the sudden, now she wasnt immortal. She still had her powers the ones she had gotten from her mother but she was no longer her fathers daughter. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight and the rest of My life  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Heaven stalked through the graveyard. It was late, she was tired and she hadnt hit one vamp since she had been in there. Although Heaven had been stripped of her god powers and abilities she was still left with about fifty percent of the strength making her nearly as strong as Angel still. So she patrolled on Monday's, Wednesdays and Fridays and the gang would take the other days. Angel regularly took the weekends but lately Giles had been keeping him off of patrolling. It had been nearly four months since the death of Buffy but the gang still grieved and Angel grieved the hardest.  
  
"Come on! I have to go to work in," Heaven looked at her watch. "Half an hour."  
  
Heaven turned to see a large newly sired vamp coming her way. She smiled, he still had dirt on him from coming up out of his own grave. He charged at her and she ducked, he flew over her and did a roll on the floor then came back around and punched her in the stomach. She caught his arm-twisted it behind his back grabbed her stake and stabbed him in the heart through his back.  
  
"You sure are getting good at that." Heaven heard Spike coming up from behind her.  
  
"Well what can a girl do? So, report to Giles or someone, I took out a vamp. Now I have to go to work." Heaven said a little firmer then she had planned.  
  
"Why do you work there? If you need money love I can get you money." Spike said following Heaven out of the graveyard.  
  
"It isn't that. Okay well it is that but me and Xander work together on that part. Its just that I have to show Kitty some kind of good behavior, I mean she needs a role model and I tend to have a problem with her choosing to take Xander as her role model over me. And Angel is more of a role model then I am! Whats wrong with me?" Heaven asked somewhat to Spike and somewhat to herself.  
  
"Nothings wrong with you, pet." Spike said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah sure okay. How many girls do you know that can say their sisters spend their free time slaying vampires?" Heaven asked Spike.  
  
"Well how many girls can say that they live with a Nancy Boy like Xander?" Spike hated the fact that Xander had moved in with Heaven and Kitty to help them out.  
  
"You and Angel need to lay off of Xander. He has done a lot for me and Kitty and I couldn't have done it without him, or Anya for that." Heaven pulled her jacket tighter, she was cold even though it was only September.  
  
"Well bloody hell I'm surprised that kid hasn't tried to cop a feel on you." Spike said annoyance written all over his face.  
  
"Let just not talk about ---" Heaven cut off when she saw the flames leaping out of the building infront of her.  
  
"Bugger." Spike said as Heaven pulled her hand from his.  
  
Heaven raced down the rest of the way until the building came into full view. She nearly fainted, it was her bar. The one she worked at nearly every night till 4 in the morning. She heard screaming from inside the building and peeled her jacket off and raced into the building. Flames leapt from the back of the bar where she could see a young man was trapped, the new kid that was coming in today obviously. She jumped on top of the counter and leaned over pulling the kid from behind the counter and hoisting him up on to the counter. She jumped down and shoved him towards the door. He ran out and Heaven heard a whimper from behind a booth table. Flames were blocking her view to what or who was inside the booth so she pulled the back of it off easily. It revealed a young couple probably just nearly 21. She pulled the man out of the booth and told him to run out but the girl was unconscious probably from the smoke. Heaven pulled her up off of the booth and carried her to the door. She was about to come out of the door when a beam broke down and fell infront of them. Heaven waved her hand and it flew to the other side of the room. Thank god for her witch powers. Spike came through the doorway and Heaven handed him the girl then with one more sweep around the room she slipped out herself.  
  
She had never appreciated the cool clean air of Sunnydale till that moment. She looked around and she saw a newswoman with heavily done over make up and too large for her own head hair running towards her and Spike with a cameraman tailing behind her like a lost puppy. Heaven turned to Spike and shook her head heavily. He nodded and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you so much you saved my life!" The boy from behind the bar was saying to Heaven.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace that she was very uncomfortable in. That was when she newswoman caught up with her and the fire department showed up.  
  
"Whats your name? Where do you work? How old are you? What were you doing here at this particular time?" The newswoman was asking her.  
  
"Spike!" Heaven cried she could hardly see her eyes were so teary from the smoke.  
  
"No bloody comment!" Spike growled taking Heavens hand and running down the street with her.  
  
They ran for about three blocks then walked the rest of the way home. Xander, Anya, Angel, Willow, Tara, Kitty, and Dawn were standing in the living room looking at the TV when Heaven and Spike came in.  
  
"Hey! Heaven, Spike, you guys are on TV!" Xander said excitedly.  
  
Heaven watched as Spike pulled the girl through the door and Heaven came out coughing and hacking. Then they watched as the guy hugged Heaven and Spike yelled at the camera.  
  
"Twenty one year old Heaven Leigh Gordon originally from San Francisco California risked her life today to save three innocent people that were trapped in a bar that was burning to the ground." The woman was saying.  
  
"How do they know my name?" Heaven cried out. "And how do they know how old I am and where I'm from?"  
  
"They just do. Magic I swear." Xander said his eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"Your middle name is Leigh? How cute! Heaven - Leigh. Its like Heavenly." Tara said with a big smile.  
  
"The boyfriend has yet to be named, but Heaven herself called him Spike. Ms. Gordon had lived in Sunnydale for three years now and attended the old Sunnydale High." The camerawoman went on.  
  
Heaven put her hand to her mouth. They had put her high school yearbook picture up on the screen.  
  
"Bloody hell. Had I known..." Spike teased her about the picture.  
  
Heaven thought she had seen all there was to be seen but then she saw the worst of it. A security camera that faced right at the door and looked into the door got a perfect shot of Heaven moving the beam with the flick of her hand and a small white light coming from her hand when she did it. She sat down on the coffee table behind her because she was sure she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Oh my god." Kitty said covering her mouth and sitting down on the sofa next to Anya.  
  
"We are now at the home of Heaven Gordon and Alexander Harris. You are going to get to see Heaven, and hear what she has to say. Live!" The woman actually was on Heavens front porch.  
  
"Oh, oh I think my brain is exploding." Heaven said falling off of the table.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door and Xander got up and opened the door but not the screen door. The heavily makeuped newswoman was smiling broadly looking around.  
  
"And who are you? How well do you know Ms. Gordon?" The woman asked Xander.  
  
"I'm her room mate. I'm only going to say this once, get off my lawn." Xander slammed the door in her face and turned back to the group with a smile.  
  
The lights were all out in the house and the whole place was in a hush but Heaven hardly felt that way. She sat awake in the kitchen with a hot cup of cocoa. She sat staring out of the kitchen window, she felt sick to her stomach. She had put herself and even Xander for that matter under the watchful eye of the media and she had also exploited her abilities.  
  
She heard the faintest clicking of the front door and got out of her chair and pushed the door open slightly. Xander and Anya were coming into the house with Willow and Tara behind them. No wonder Dawn had stayed the night with Kitty.  
  
Heaven pushed the door open and the foursome stopped. Willow had blood on her face and all four of them had some type of bruise or injury.  
  
"What is going on?" Heaven asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Little nightly walk." Xander said smiling.  
  
"Enough Xander. Honestly." Heaven said her voice rising slightly she didn't want to wake Spike, Kitty or Dawn.  
  
"They were trying to resurrect Buffy." Anya said then covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"WHAT?" Heaven screamed.  
  
"Shhhh!" Xander said looking up the stairs.  
  
"Don't shush me Xander Harris I will kick your ass." Heaven hissed.  
  
"Don't wake up Kitty and Dawn." Willow said putting her finger over her lips.  
  
"Do you understand the seriousness of your actions?" Heaven wasn't getting quieter.  
  
"Okay Giles." Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your lucky Giles isn't here!" Heaven barked.  
  
"It doesn't even matter. We didn't get to finish, some demons came and wrecked it." Willow said sadly.  
  
"Well, good." Heaven said turning sharply as a rock flew through her window.  
  
The sound of loud engines roared through the streets. Heaven looked out the window to see demons on motor cycles and some off their motorcycles that were terrorizing the people across the street. Thank god no one was at Buffys house. The front door banged open and a biker demon charged into the house. Heaven jumped up kicking the demon in the face then spun around and kicked it in the side of the head again with the side of her foot. She pushed the demon out of her front door and slammed it.  
  
"Holy crap. Get upstairs. Now run!" Heaven growled locking the door and running up the stairs behind the others.  
  
"What do we do?" Willow asked as Heaven ran down the hall and stripped off her pajamas in the closet.  
  
Spike sat upright when he heard a scream from Kitty's room. He jumped out of bed and yanked his pants on while Xander ran down the hall. Heaven pulled her black sweater on completely and buttoned her black leather pants then slipped on her sneakers in record time. She ran down the hall to see Angel, Xander and Spike wrestling with a big demon that must have come through the back.  
  
Heaven shoved the demon down the stairs. It fell with a sickening crack and didn't move after that.  
  
"Xander, Kitty and Dawn downstairs to the cellar. Get them down there safely. Give them big fighting weapons too. Angel, down the right side of the street. Wil, Tara and Anya I need you down there with Dawn and Kitty to protect them. Spike and Xander I need you to go down to the Magic Box and get me these. Wil I need you to be ready when they get back to make a potion. When they get back then you do me a favor and cut off a piece of that freaks skin and bring the whole thing to a boil drop in the skin it will bang really loud." Heaven said handing Xander a piece of paper she had ripped out a book.  
  
Heaven and Angel went out of the front door and Xander and Spike out the back. Willow took the group down into the cellar and locked it.  
  
Heaven saw the damage and nearly cried. She followed Angel down the walk then they split she took one side of the street and he took the other. Heaven punched and froze and made many of them fly. She hadn't realized how far she was till she was pinned in an alley by seven fierce large demonic bikers.  
  
"Uh." She heard a very familiar grunting as one of the demons went down.  
  
"Buffy?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Heaven pulled herself out of the shock to take on one of the demons. Buffy kicked butt like she normally did but her hair was scraggly and her clothes were dirty. Heaven shoved her fist into the demon infront of her, she felt her hand cut through the demons thick layer of skin and slam into his intestine. He fell with a thud and Heaven looked around. They were all down and she had only killed two of them, oh that was definitely Buffy.  
  
"Buffy that damn thing worked?" Heaven asked leaning against a trashcan behind her.  
  
Buffy looked around then at Heaven. She turned and ran, Heaven ran after her but when she got out of the alley she lost her. So she ran for the house, she ran in through the door as Willow was adding the skin. It banged loudly but Heavens bang was going to be just a little bit louder. She picked up the table by the door and slammed it on the ground.  
  
"How could you do that to a person? You have brought back someone who didn't want to be here!" Heaven screamed so loud it strained her vocal chords.  
  
"Heaven pet calm down." Spike said touching her arm she pushed him off.  
  
"Her hands were bleeding, do you know what that means? DO YOU?" Heaven was crying now.  
  
"She had to dig herself out?" Tara asked her eyes wide in terror.  
  
Dawn and Kitty came into the hallway from the kitchen were cellar was. They looked at the broken table and Heaven covering her face crying. Tara began to cry and Willow had to hold her. " Damn what did you do? Now I have to fix this." Spike hissed at Xander.  
  
"Yeah go fix it Spike." Heaven growled going back out the front door.  
  
Angel was coming up the walk with a smile on his face.  
  
"They all just fell over and died. It was kind of cool to watch." Angel saw the look on Heavens face and immediately changed his mood.  
  
"Don't ask me. I can't lie to you and that's all I would want to do right now Angel." Heaven said walking past him down the sidewalk.  
  
She walked down the street staring at the wreckage. Her eyes fogged and she flashed back to her sixteenth birthday, she had spent it in a coffin. Heaven had died three times in her life and she had only been buried once. But she ended up digging her self out of her own grave, she remembered the dirt falling on her when she finally pushed the heavy coffin lid open. The bloody hands, the tears of fear and anguish. The absolute pain it felt pushing herself through dirt that was packed and set for almost two weeks.  
  
She opened her eyes when she felt the stare of another person on her. Heaven was shocked, completely. Buffy had a glow that even a god stripped of her power would see. But no normal person super natural or not could see it but a god or an Angel. She had the glow, the glow that enveloped her and protected her. She had been pulled out of Heaven, not some insane hell dimension like they had all assumed.  
  
Heaven stood watching as Buffy turned and left. She didn't have to run Heaven wasn't going to chase her. She just stood in the street staring at Buffy as she disappeared into the night. She didn't want to hear Heaven saying things she probably wouldn't understand anyway and Heaven didn't want to talk when she knew Buffy wouldn't or couldn't care.  
  
Heaven sat on her front porch as the sun rose in the sky. Buffy had come back with Dawn late in the night and everyone had crowded her and scared her but she was sure she would be okay soon. Heaven had given them her guestroom for the night and as long as they needed. She didn't have to see Kitty and Dawn off to school because it was a Saturday. But she was sure that Spike was mad at her. Right then she could hardly care.  
  
It was just her and the beautiful warm day outside. She kept having to force herself to remember that Buffy was back and what they were going to do about that. Just shove Buffy back into the slot that no one had noticed she had left. Buffy's death was a secret to a lot of people not just the demonic world but other people too so that wouldn't be too hard.  
  
Heaven ran a hand through her soft hair and pulled it into a ponytail at the back and tied a hair tie around it then stood up and turned back around to look at her house.  
  
"Did you even sleep last night?" Xander asked her standing at the open door.  
  
"Why are you air conditioning the neighborhood?" Heaven asked coldly.  
  
"Heaven are you going to stay mad at me?" Xander asked as she brushed past him.  
  
"Most likely." Heaven said going into the kitchen where Willow was on the phone with Giles.  
  
"Why? I'm sorry okay? Shes back that's all that matters." Xander cried throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Xander it is not your place in the world to give life!" Heaven cried throwing down a napkin she had picked up.  
  
"What you don't want her back? Is that it? Stealing your spotlight?" Xander asked angrily.  
  
"How dare you." Heaven hissed. "I love Buffy."  
  
Heaven left the room in a huff stomping all the way out and up the stairs. She went into her room and began to pace. She threw up a vase and froze it in mid air holding it there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"It relaxes me." Heaven said staring at the vase, she was feeling relaxed already.  
  
Xander's door slammed and the vase broke in the air. The pieces fell to the ground and Heaven rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's going on Heaven? Why won't you tell me anything anymore? I don't know a bleeding thing that happens unless I ask someone else." Spike said leaning up on his arms.  
  
"Fine wanna know? Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara resurrected Buffy and left her in her COFFIN. Xander thinks I'm upset because Buffy's back and she is stealing my spotlight! NO! Do you want to know why I'm mad Spike? Because Buffy was in heaven. She was up there with the big guy and they yanked her out of it!" Heaven said angrily.  
  
"How were they suppose to know that?" Spike asked Heaven throwing the covers off of him and picking up his pants off of the floor.  
  
"I don't know it's just not fair." Heaven said shaking her head.  
  
"So, let Buffy deal with it on her own. If she needs you she will come to you." Spike said rubbing his hand over her arm.  
  
"I know. I guess." Heaven said looking up at him.  
  
"Go talk to Xander." Spike said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Fine if you wanna be all smart." Heaven said leaving the room.  
  
She raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard Anya tell Xander to go talk to her. The door opened and Heaven smiled so did Xander. He hugged her and everything was okay until the next big fiasco. Which was right that moment.  
  
"Heaven can I talk to you, alone." Dawn said coming to Heaven.  
  
"Yeah of course." Heaven said eyeing Xander then following Dawn down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Okay," Dawn said nervously ringing her hands together. "I am worried about Kitty."  
  
"Why?" Heaven said leaning back against the dining table.  
  
"Shes been seeing this guy, Vince. He is older then her, by like four years." Dawn cringed when she saw the look on Heavens face.  
  
"What?" Heaven barked.  
  
"And I think he hits her." Dawn said pulling back a little as she saw the anger in Heavens eyes.  
  
Heaven looked at Dawn. She felt bad instantly, Dawn was worried about her friend and Heaven was about to bit her head off. She hugged Dawn and left her standing in the living room. She took the stairs two at a time and banged Kitty's bedroom door open. She was laying on the bed on the phone laughing.  
  
"Off the phone. Now." Heaven said gripping the door.  
  
"Hey I have to go. Love you too." Kitty said hanging up the phone and sitting up.  
  
"What's going on Kitty? Wanna talk?" Heaven said feeling the splinters from the door driving into her hand.  
  
"No." Kitty said plainly rolling her eyes.  
  
"Talk to me Kitty." Heaven said noticing that Kitty was wearing makeup.  
  
"Get out of my room." Kitty said clinching her teeth.  
  
"You live under MY roof. This room belongs to me and Xander." Heaven said part of the door snapped under her hand.  
  
"Xander!" Kitty yelled, Xander came down the hall and popped his head in the room. "Tell Heaven to get out of my room."  
  
"Don't you dare try to pit me and Xander against each other." Heaven said angrily.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Come on Heaven." Xander said putting his hand on her arm.  
  
She turned and stalked out of the room. But she wasn't angry, she was upset. Her sister couldn't even tell her anything. She was wearing makeup and dating and Heaven didn't even know about it.  
  
"Heaven calm down it's not that big of a deal." Xander said walking her down the hall.  
  
Heaven kept her mouth shut she would rather not tell Xander because he would go in there and forbid her from leaving her room for years. Heaven just spent the rest of the day watching the door.  
  
"Buffy do you have any fours?" Heaven asked sitting on Spikes lap with a full hand of cards.  
  
"Go fish." Buffy said, Angel looked over her shoulder at her hand.  
  
Heaven took four cards before she found a four. Xander laughed at her he also looked over Anya's shoulder to see her cards.  
  
"My turn." Willow said looking at her hand. "Tara do you have any nines?"  
  
"Yes." Tara said handing Willow a nine.  
  
"This game is so childish." Spike said leaning back against the sofa.  
  
"It's fun." Tara said with a smile.  
  
"Not without kittens." Spike said in his normal moody tone.  
  
"Kittens?" Willow asked.  
  
"They play poker with kittens instead of money." Heaven said smiling.  
  
"Kittens? How's Kitty?" Angel asked looking at Xander and Heaven.  
  
"I don't know she hasn't been down in a while." Xander said suspiciously.  
  
"Neither has Dawn." Buffy said standing up.  
  
Heaven stood and so did Xander. Heaven and Xander were attempting to be her parents in some way for her to at least have a father figure that wasn't a vampire. Just a construction worker. Buffy banged on the door, Angel came up behind her.  
  
There was no answer. Buffy banged again then tried the door, it was locked. Heaven kicked at it and the door popped open. Heaven looked around, tons of clothes littered the floor and the window was open. She nearly fainted but Xander grabbed her arm.  
  
Buffy didn't waste any time she turned from the room and shot down the stairs with Xander, Heaven and Angel behind her. The group was standing in the living room now.  
  
"When we were kids where did we go if we snuck out?" Xander asked looking at all them.  
  
"The grave yard." Buffy said putting her hand on the keys next to the door.  
  
"What about that place? That make out point place." Willow said.  
  
"Good start." Buffy said leading the group out of the door.  
  
Heaven drove her car and Xander drove his. The got to the make out point to see a rental car squealing to a stop and two boys standing outside going to their car.  
  
Heaven pulled the car to a stop when she saw who came out of the rental car. She jumped out of the car.  
  
"How did you know?!" Heaven cried to Giles who was coming for the two boys.  
  
"I heard screaming when I was driving by." Giles stared at Buffy as she got out of the car.  
  
"I can smell Kitty and Dawn all over here." Angel said charging as well.  
  
"On them." Spike said pointing to the two older boys.  
  
"Hey! Cool your jets lady." The boy with the long hair said as Heaven grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Where are Kitty and Dawn?" Heaven said angrily.  
  
"Who?" The other boy with short blonde hair said while Buffy pinned him against his car.  
  
"Where are they?" Heaven yelled.  
  
"In the woods. They ran away from us." He was lying.  
  
Heaven dropped him and grabbed Spikes hand they ran into the woods.  
  
"I can smell blood. It's strong." Spike said shaking his head.  
  
They only had to run for a few more minutes till they found Dawn. She was leaning over someone that hardly looked like a person anymore they had been beaten so badly. Heaven fell to her knees and keeled over vomiting. Angel and Buffy ran infront of them and Buffy took Dawn into her arms. The rest of the group came through the clearing. Xander stopped to look, he saw Heaven clinging to Spike for dear life and covering her face. Giles covered his eyes and Willow let out a sob. Dawn was crying and Buffy was rocking her in her arms. Buffy spotted a bat near by soaked in blood.  
  
A golden glow informed them that Orion had felt her pain.  
  
"Heaven?" Orion said looking at his sister then infront of him. "I can't feel her."  
  
Spike covered her face from looking at Kitty. Tears slipped down his face. Orion got on his knees next to his very young sister. He was crying and trying to wipe away the tears. He put his hands over her and the glow showed but there was no change. She just laid still and silent.  
  
"It's me. It's me." Heaven was sobbing.  
  
Buffy was crying now too. She had seen so many things in her life, she had dug herself out of her own grave but never had she seen anything so horrible. She knew it wasn't super natural it was just wrong. Heaven cried harder as Orion left in the golden light. Angel was crying too, I don't think there was a person in those woods that wasn't crying. Tara and Willow were on the ground sobbing. Giles was crying, his hand covering his face. Anya held Xander while he cried her own face covered in tears.  
  
The police showed up ten minutes later. They put Heavens responsibilities and love into a black bag she had become use to. She was taken in for questioning along with the rest of the scooby gang, she did all of this numbly. Spike carried her and held her. When they came back into the house Heaven went straight to her room without a word.  
  
"What now?" Angel asked looking at Giles.  
  
"We grieve." Giles said sitting down on the sofa and looking at Buffy. 


	16. Chapter 16

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Heaven stood behind the counter at the Magic Box. It had been an extraordinarily weird day. This morning Heaven had woken up to Dawn, Willow and Tara singing about breakfast and she had heard Xander singing a song about shaving. Now she was helping a customer in the Magic Box.  
  
She went back to the table to eat a granola bar when Buffy came into the shop with a strange look on her face.  
  
"So Giles, any scooby stuff?" Heaven asked taking a bite out of her granola bar.  
  
"I've got something for you." Buffy said after Giles shook his head.  
  
"What?" Xander asked Buffy hoping she would say what she did.  
  
"Well, did you guys burst into song last night? Or this morning?" Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other before they said anything.  
  
"Yeah I did." Heaven said looking down at the table.  
  
"So did I." Giles said nodding.  
  
"I thought it was just us." Willow said pointing to her and Tara.  
  
"Demonic?" Heaven asked looking around.  
  
"Probably." Xander said scowling.  
  
Everyone was talking at once until Giles broke in cutting Xander off in mid sentence.  
  
"I've got a theory. That it's a demon. A dancing demon! No, something isn't right there." Giles sang.  
  
"I've got a theory some kid is dreamin' and were all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare." Willow sang raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I've got a theory we should work this out." Xander sang.  
  
"It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about?" Tara, Willow, Anya and Xander joined in together.  
  
"It could be some witches, which is ridiculous because witches." He looked at Heaven, Willow and Tara. "Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted, Wicca good and love the earth and woman power and I'll be over here."  
  
"I've got a theory! It could be Bunnies!" Anya sang expressing her fear of bunnies.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Anya and just stare at her.  
  
"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes they've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots?" Anya shrieked playing the air guitar. What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies!"  
  
The tune changed back from the rock music with a loud bang of fireworks. The smoke cleared and Anya smiled.  
  
"Or maybe midgets." She sang.  
  
"I've got a theory we should work this fast." Willow and Heaven sang together.  
  
"Because it clearly get serious before it's past." Giles joined in with the two girls.  
  
Giles got up to climb the stairs to the loft.  
  
"I've got a theory, it doesn't matter." Buffy sang everyone looked at Buffy. "What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old trips why should we care?"  
  
"What can't we do if we get in it? Well work it through within a minute." The whole of them sang, Heaven stood.  
  
Buffy and Heaven shared a look between the two.  
  
"We have to try. We'll pay the price. It's do or die." They sang together.  
  
"Hey I've died twice." Buffy sang taking Heavens hand.  
  
"What can't face if were together if were together?" They sang.  
  
"What can't we face..." Giles sang in.  
  
"What's in this place that we can't weather?" They sang.  
  
"If were together..." Giles sang.  
  
"There's nothing we can't face." They sang.  
  
"Except for Bunnies." Anya sang sitting.  
  
The room went silent as the song ended.  
  
"This is scary." Xander said looking around.  
  
"Why are we all singing like this Giles?" Heaven asked sitting back down.  
  
"Well are we in some kids warped imagination?" Willow asked the question she had sung.  
  
"Is it just us?" Heaven asked looking around at them.  
  
Buffy answered the question when she opened the door to what could only be a song about dry cleaning.  
  
"Guess its not just us." Heaven said looking at Giles.  
  
Heaven sat on a large headstone her legs cross waiting for a vampire to come along a try to kill her. She had spent the better half of the day listening to people singing everywhere she went. Now she was in complete silence except for the fainting chirping of crickets. Listening to Dawn twirl around the house singing about Lays Chips was enough for her to want to take over for patrolling that night.  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since she had found Kitty. The kid that done it, Vince Cirelli, had been stabbed two days later by a girl who had come for revenge against him for killing her sister. Heaven thought she would be the one that would come kill him but nope, the girl was in jail now too. Heaven was glad she hadn't been the one who had done it.  
  
"Today was the same, the only thing that came..." Heaven sang softly tapping her foot on the side of the headstone. "Was the pain."  
  
She slipped off of the headstone and began to walk through the graveyard.  
  
"I haven't had a day, where I could say. That I haven't felt the pain." Heaven saw the vampire in the distance coming at her.  
  
"I was never normal. Why did I think that would change?" She ducked the vampires jump at her.  
  
"Whenever someone goes. I'm suppose to know how to," She paused to stake the vampire. "move on."  
  
She walked out of the graveyard onto the empty street. She kicked a coke can on the ground.  
  
"But can't you see? It's always me." She sang. "I'm the reason for this treason. One thing that will never change is that I will always bring with me... The pain."  
  
Heaven shook her head and walked down the street.  
  
Buffy sat on curb infront of the Magic Box. She felt compelled to sing but she covered it up with her concern for her friends. Heaven was becoming scary. She patrolled almost every night and she took comfort in the bad days where they had to kill evil things.  
  
"Give her time. She will calm down." Angel said standing behind her.  
  
"Is this her way of grieving?" Buffy asked looking down at the ground.  
  
"I think it is. It's her way of dealing with the loss." Angel replied.  
  
Angel extended his hand pulling her up and with a soft but sweet kiss they went back into the Magic Box. The group was sitting around the big table looking through the tons of books that sat on the large round table. Heaven had come in through the back and was sitting at the table with the rest of them.  
  
The door burst open and Spike came in with some insane looking had to be a demon kind of thing. It was like a very large wooden boy. Heaven laughed for the first time in three weeks.  
  
"This little bugger says his master or whatever has Dawn." Spike said throwing the wooden boy down on the ground.  
  
"What?" Heaven got out of her seat.  
  
"Where?" Tara asked looking alarmed.  
  
"The bronze." Spike said kicking the wooden boy.  
  
"Spike, stop." Heaven said giving him the stop it or else glare.  
  
"What? I'm just having a bit of fun." He said looking down at the minion.  
  
"Well let's go then. To the Bronze." Xander said raising his arm up in the air.  
  
"No, we aren't going to the Bronze. Only Buffy is." Giles said looking at Buffy.  
  
"What?" Heaven asked Giles, hardly believing it.  
  
"No it's okay Heaven. I can handle this alone." Buffy said turning from Giles and the group and walking out the door without a word.  
  
"What are you doing? What if something happens to Dawn?" Heaven asked as the door shut.  
  
Giles looked at Heaven and walked back to the stacks of books. He leaned against the ladder to the loft.  
  
Buffy walked through the street thoughts racing through her head. She ran her hand over a fire in a trash can.  
  
"I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel?" Buffy looked at her hand. "My skin should crack and peel I want the fire back!"  
  
"Now through the smoke, she calls to me To make my way across the flame To save the day Or maybe melt away I guess it's all the same So I will walk through the fire 'Cause where else can I turn? I will walk through the fire and let it-" Buffy sang walking down the street.  
  
Giles stood behind the counter. Xander and Anya stood on the other side of the room. Tara and Willow sat at the table not looking at each other. Angel stood next to Heaven and Spike.  
  
"Will this do a thing to change her? I'm I putting Dawn in danger? Is my slayer too far gone to care?" Giles sang, everyone in the room looked up at him.  
  
"What if Buffy can't defeat it?" Xander joined in.  
  
"Beady eyes is right!" Anya sang.  
  
"We're needed!" Heaven sang as well.  
  
Giles came out from behind the counter and the whole gang made for the door.  
  
"We'll see it through that's what we're always here to do." They sang walking down the street. "So we will walk through the fire."  
  
"She came from a grave much graver." Anya sang.  
  
"I have to save her." Angel sang out.  
  
"Everything is turning out so dark." Tara sang sadly.  
  
"I think this lines mostly filler." Willow made a face.  
  
"What's it gonna take to strike a spark?" Giles sang.  
  
"And we are caught in the fire." They all sang. "The point of no return. So we will walk through the fire. And let it burn."  
  
They ran to the Bronze where the door was broken down. Buffy was singing to a harsh rock tune.  
  
"Where there's life." Buffy grabbed a pool cue from a minion and hit him with it. "There's hope."  
  
"Everydays." She elbowed a minion. "A gift."  
  
"Wishes can come true." She kicked him. "Whistle while you work. So hard, all day."  
  
The song went to a ballad like melody.  
  
"To be like other girls. To fit in this glittering world. Don't give me songs."  
  
Heaven, Anya and Tara went to back up Buffy.  
  
"Give me something to sing about. I need something to sing about." Buffy sang with Tara, Heaven and Anya sang in the background.  
  
The four girls danced in sync to a rock beat. The mood changed back to the ballad.  
  
"Life's a song, you don't get to rehearse. And every verse can make it that much worse." Buffy sang. "Still my friends don't know why I ignore the million things or more I should be dancing for."  
  
The tune went back to rock.  
  
"All the joys life sends family and friend. All the twists and bends knowing that it ends. Well that depends on if they let you go. On if they know enough to know. That when you bowed you leave the crowd."  
  
Buffy walked onto the stage looked back at her friends. Then at Sweet, still singing. Buffy walked up to him. The song changed to a new melody.  
  
"There was no pain. No fear no doubt. Till they pulled me out of Heaven." Giles and Xander looked at Buffy surprised and shocked. "So that's my refrain," Willow looked horrified. I live in hell," Xander looked equally horrified. "Cause I've been expelled from Heaven. I think I was in Heaven."  
  
Buffy whirled around to face Sweet.  
  
"So give me something to sing about. Please give me something -"  
  
Buffy jumped off of the stage and began to dance frantically in all different ways. Smoke began to whirl around her. Angel grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Life's not a song. Life isn't bliss. Life is just this. It's living." Angel sang running his hand down her face. "You'll get along."  
  
"The pain that you feel only can heal." Heaven sang, but she stayed back.  
  
"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it." Dawn spoke.  
  
The music ended with the whole room looking at Buffy and Angel. Then they turned to Sweet.  
  
"It's been swell but me and my bride have to run." The red demon said.  
  
"Don't you dare. Ill snap your neck like a twig." Heaven growled.  
  
"Hate and power. But you don't hate me do you? You hate the world." Sweet smiled.  
  
"I hate you." Heaven was losing her edge.  
  
"Well I don't make the rules sweet heart. She summoned me." He said looking at Dawn.  
  
"I so didn't Heaven! Buffy believe me!" Dawn said cowering in fear as Sweet touched the necklace she wore.  
  
"You are wearing my talisman." Sweet said smiling cruelly.  
  
"No, no I found this in the shop." Dawn said scrambling to get it off.  
  
"Then one of us did this?" Anya said looking at all of them.  
  
"I did it. I just wanted to know we would turn out okay. And get some singing and dancing in." Xander said sheepishly.  
  
Heaven left the Bronze. She knew nothing was going to happen now. She walked down the street and off into the middle of the road which led to the graveyard. She made her way to a headstone in the far back of the cemetery. It read Katherine Jane Gordon in large black letters along the top.  
  
She let herself fall to her knees and cover her face with her hands. The river of tears that had been held back since day one came flowing as if they would never end.  
  
"It's about time." Buffy said in the distance. 


	17. Chapter 17

Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Heaven walked in the graveyard holding her stake in her right hand and hitting the end of it against her left hand. She was bored and tired of walking around in the graveyard. She hadn't seen any action all night it was getting old. She began to whistle the Jon Bon Jovi song Living on a Prayer.  
  
"Ohh... were half way there... Ohh living on a prayer." She sang under her breath.  
  
Heavens spider senses tingled. She ducked as a huge piece of concrete flew over her head silently. She turned to see a vampire behind her. He was definitely not a newbie unless he really liked the eighties. He plunged at her and with a smile she side stepped him then let the stake she held in her hand drive into his heart.  
  
She was about to turn to leave when she saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. Heaven stopped and stared flat out her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. There were four of them, all completely white from head to toe although their hair was missing. The split down the middle of their chins made Heaven positive she knew was they were.  
  
"Heaven..." One of them hissed exposing a long forked tongue.  
  
"Your not here." Heaven turned to run but another one of them cut her off.  
  
She screamed as one of them grabbed her, it unhinged its jaw and the split in its chin became more pronounced when it split open and produced a mass of pointy teeth. She screamed again.  
  
Heaven opened her eyes, she was in the Magic Box with her face in a stuffy old book that smelled like mothballs and old cheese.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Xander asked putting his hand on her back.  
  
"I'm fine. Where is everyone?" Heaven asked looking around the room.  
  
"They all left. I thought I would wait till you woke up and we could be alone." Xander said staring deep into her eyes.  
  
Xander embraced her and they kissed passionately. Xander pushed all of the books off of the table and they kissed passionately more and more.  
  
Heaven shot out of the dream with a jolt. She sat up in her bed, Spike was sleeping peacefully and the whole house was in a hush. She made a face at her image in the mirror next to the lump in her bed. She smoothed her hair down and pushed the sheets back. She padded down the hallway to the kitchen, she sat at the table and stared out of the window.  
  
"Do you feel it?" She heard behind her.  
  
"I do. What is it?" She said to Angel who was standing behind her.  
  
"I don't know what it is." Angel said sitting at the table next to her. "You do."  
  
They stared out the window into the lawn that was partially illuminated by the yellow street lamp that buzzed with mosquitoes. The sun was coming up minutes later and Angel was leaving the room. She was confused about what she had dreamed. Her dreams came true too often but she was safe until she had a premonition.  
  
She went to the counter and turned the coffee maker on and began to boil water for Giles morning tea. He would be there any minute, they were suppose to go to his new apartment to paint today and Heaven was looking forward to a little normality.  
  
"Good morning." Heaven said as the back door open and Giles came in.  
  
"You are awake early today." Giles said his concern written on his face.  
  
"I had a weird dream." Heaven said thinking her dream over.  
  
"What kind of dream?" Giles said grabbing a teabag from the pitcher near the window.  
  
"Well, scary slash... even scarier." Heaven said pouring the hot water into his cup.  
  
"What happened in your dream?" Giles asked sitting down at the bar infront of her while she began to make breakfast.  
  
"Well, these things I guess you would call them demons came and attacked me. Weirdest thing thought is that I knew them from somewhere. I just don't know where but I knew that it was smart to fear them. They had no hair, so extremely pale, a forked tongue and this weird split in their chins that when they unhinged their jaws to feed I guess it would open up with a lot of teeth." Heaven said getting a chill just thinking about it.  
  
"Strange, I've never heard of them." Giles said sipping his coffee.  
  
"I had a feeling," Heaven cracked two more eggs into her bowl of four already. "They were some strange hybrid of vampires."  
  
"What was the other part?" Giles asked.  
  
"That's the real scary part," Heaven smiled sheepishly. "I dreamt me and Xander..."  
  
"Oh. Say no more." Giles said making a face. "Please."  
  
Heaven smiled as she made scrambled eggs. She knew when she started the bacon that she would be bringing customers. Willow was the first one to come in, she smiled warmly at them. She ran flat into a chair knocking it over. It fell to the ground with a thud. Willow smiled and waved her hand, the chair went back up right in seconds.  
  
"Wil, I don't think you needed magic for that." Heaven said as Willow made her plate.  
  
Willow shook her head and scooped eggs onto her plate. Giles and Heaven exchanged a glance both thinking the same thing. Willow was abusing her magic.  
  
"So!" Heaven said when everyone was awake and around the table. "Who's painting today?"  
  
Everyone except for Anya raised their hands. Heaven smiled and Giles had to laugh.  
  
Heaven dipped her long rolling sponge thing as Buffy waved her hands in the air dancing around in a circle to the CD that Xander had brought. Anya was sitting on Giles new sofa with a book in her hand and every now and then looking at the paint and telling them where they had missed a spot. Heaven rolled the sponge back onto the wall as Buffy began to sing along with the CD. Xander burst out laughing and the two of them began to dance insanely together.  
  
"You two are nuts." Dawn said laughing.  
  
Heaven looked back at the wall but in a moment she had fallen on the ground and she was stiff on the floor in a catatonic state. Images flashed before her eyes. Dawn cried and ran, Buffy screamed and ran as well. Willow was yelling words at demons but nothing was happening. The demons from Heavens dream looked straight at her. They knew she could see things. A kiss between her and Xander flashed infront of her eyes and she gasped for air as she was pulled out of the vision.  
  
"Heaven!" She heard Buffy yelling into her face.  
  
"LOUD." Heaven yelled back sitting up.  
  
"What did you see?" Giles asked her as the others looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"They know, they know I can see them whenever I want. They looked at me. Saw me right there infront of my eyes. They are also either immune to magic or Willow abused hers because she tried to use magic against them and nothing happened." Heaven left out the last part it didn't seem to make any sense with the rest of it all.  
  
"They know you can see?" Giles asked her pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah at least that's what it looked like." Heaven said pushing back her hair.  
  
"Who were they?" Anya asked from the sofa.  
  
"The ones from my dream Giles. Now it's a premonition." Heaven said looking at Giles.  
  
"We need to find out what these things are." Buffy said looking at Heaven.  
  
"I think I need to make a phone call." Heaven said leaving the room and walking outside.  
  
Heaven pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the phone book. Shane, she just prayed he was home.  
  
"Who ya calling?" She heard behind her.  
  
She spun around to face the tall broad shouldered man in black. He had a jagged scar across his face but beside that he was incredibly handsome. She knew his apparel well, his black pants and black shirt covered by the black leather jacket he wore. The two large bumps that stuck out behind his head but still under his jacket were two long machete's the sides that should have bulged under his jacket was where he kept his large machine guns loaded with actual wooden bullets that he drenched in holy water.  
  
She smiled, words went unspoken between the two. They were long time friends and at one point partners in the fight against evil. She knew she had been with him when she encountered these demonic creatures.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I have definitely been better." She said smiling.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asked him.  
  
"You do." He replied a cool look on his face.  
  
"How do you know these things before I do?" Heaven asked stepping off of the curb into the sunlight.  
  
"They came here. Thought it had to do with you so I tracked them." Shane said crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
  
"What are they?" Heaven asked as they walked p the sidewalk leading to Giles new apartment.  
  
"A special breed of vampires from Africa. They travel to certain places for certain purposes, they feed once every month and they have a feast. They travel in packs to extinguish a group of people. Or just a certain person." Shane said as they stood infront of the door to the apartment.  
  
The door opened and Giles stood staring at Shane as if he had seen a ghost. Buffy brushed past him but she stopped in her tracks as well.  
  
"Is that..." Giles cut off still staring.  
  
"I thought he was a myth." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Shane, this is the slayer Buffy and her watcher Giles." Heaven said with a smile.  
  
"Are you really him?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Am I the day walker?" Shane asked her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, are you?" Giles asked.  
  
"You tell me." He said taking off his sunglasses, his solid white eyeballs told them who he was.  
  
"I can't believe it." Giles said looking at him as he put them back on.  
  
Shane was special. In the fact that he was a vampire that freely walked during the day and not only did he have a soul but he had a will to put away evil. He was sired as a young child, not just a young child but still in the womb. His mother was sired while she was pregnant with him and he was born half human and half vampire. It was a strange combination that was rare in the fact that it was highly dangerous. Because they were humans with all of the strengths of a vampire and few weaknesses. They also had a soul and they had vengeance for the loss of their life before it could even had started.  
  
Buffy and Giles welcomed Shane into Giles home with too much pleasure. He walked into the house examining it from every angle like he had done his entire life.  
  
"How do you know each other?" Buffy asked sitting on the back of the sofa.  
  
"Well," Shane said looking at Heaven. "I met her in San Francisco. I worked for her brother for a while until he closed down shop. I needed a new partner and we kept the havoc down in San Francisco for some time. Then she moved here to aid the slayer, is she doing that?"  
  
"Oh yes she is. We all are." Anya said smiling at him.  
  
"I wanted to extended my condolences about Kit. She was special." Shane said softly.  
  
"Thanks." Heaven said shortly, sore subject.  
  
"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" Xander asked eyeing Heaven.  
  
"Well some extraordinary vampires are after this little area and they have seemed to target you all." Shane said crossing his arms again.  
  
"The ones from your vision?" Giles asked Heaven.  
  
"One in the same." Heaven nodded.  
  
"Heaven, I have things to take care of can we pick this back up at nightfall? There isn't a lot that we can do right now." Shane said opening the door and leaving before anyone could say anything.  
  
"We need to get down to the Magic Box. We have to check out these vampires." Giles said looking back at the group.  
  
"Highly brilliant and well trained. The Beloc Vampires are slaves to the leader of their tribe. When the leader sends a pack on a mission they do not fail or they are killed for penance. Their missions mainly focus around a group of people or one person who must be destroyed or their power will be to great. The work only for the dark." Giles read aloud from a book with the picture of the monsters on the page.  
  
"So that means us?" Anya said from behind the counter.  
  
"Or possibly just Buffy and Heaven. Or one of them." Giles said looking at the two girls who sat next to each other looking at a book.  
  
"It's says here that they can see future events. They are destined to stop things before they even get started." Giles read her furrowed his brow.  
  
"So it can't be something that we know about." Xander said.  
  
The bell above the door jingled. Angel and Spike came in, they hadn't even realized that the sun had gone down. Heavens head was spinning as Spike sat down next to her and looked at the book she was looking at. Angel gave Buffy a kiss and a big smile.  
  
"Giles can I speak to you alone for a second?" Heaven asked Giles.  
  
He nodded probably aware at what she was talking about. They went back into the training room. He shook his head.  
  
"The reason that the... thing came after the vision is because they are going to try to stop it before it happens." Heaven said looking at Giles. "How can we handle this without saying anything?"  
  
"We can't Heaven. There is no way that we can handle this without saying something." Giles said shaking his head.  
  
"Bugger!" She heard Spike yell as a gunshot was fired.  
  
"No!" Heaven yelled running into the store.  
  
Shane stood at the door with one of his guns in his hand and Spike knelt behind the counter at Anya's feet.  
  
"Shane what is wrong with you? Remember ask questions first, shoot later." Heaven said going behind the counter and kneeling down where Spike was.  
  
"Thought it was the other way around." Shane said his grotesque vampire face fading away.  
  
"Shane don't shoot at my boyfriend. Or at Angel, even if they are vampires." Heaven said standing up with Spike behind her.  
  
"Do you always befriend vampires?" Shane said coming down the few steps into the main area.  
  
"I tend to don't I?" Heaven said looking back at Spike who had regained his composer and now he was all puffed up as if he had to look bigger then he was.  
  
"This guy is your boyfriend?" Shane said with a half smile.  
  
"Yes he is. So don't shoot at him, or at Angel. Angel has a soul too." Heaven said nodding to Angel.  
  
"And him? What does he have?" Shane said protectively.  
  
"Me." Heaven answered giving him the eye. "Business, Shane."  
  
"Yeah well these guys are on their way here now and I'm telling you now to get these people out of here." Shane said looking at everyone but Heaven.  
  
"What? What if its after all of us? Then we don't have Heaven?" Willow said standing up.  
  
"It's not after you. It's after Heaven and possibly Buffy. But if you give it Heaven it will leave the rest of you alone." Shane said flatly.  
  
"Give me them? What are you talking about?" Heaven asked her friend.  
  
"Distract them Heaven. Stay here, let them run for their lives. You and I can fight to the death here." Shane said looking at his old partner.  
  
"No way." Angel said standing up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "There is no way I can run from these things when I know that Heaven is here killing herself."  
  
"Me neither. I wont let her stay here to fight alone." Spike said seriously.  
  
"Shes part of us and we wont let her fight alone." Buffy said standing next to Angel.  
  
"Their right. This is one for all, all for one." Xander said looking at Giles.  
  
"The you will all die." Shane said shaking his head. "You can't fight these things, they will kill all of you before you can blink."  
  
"Then why did you come?" Heaven asked him.  
  
"Because I couldn't stand back there in San Francisco when I knew they were here for you." Shane said hotly.  
  
"Well Shane," Tara said walking up to Heaven and putting her arm on her shoulder. "This is a family and you don't walk out on your family. No matter what the circumstances."  
  
"Listen guys. I love you all but maybe Shane is right." Heaven said hating herself for what she was saying.  
  
"This isn't time to be buddy bad ass Heaven." Spike growled.  
  
"This also isn't the time to be stupid, Spike." Heaven said looking around the room.  
  
"I have to stay with you." Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
"No, it they take me they wont come after you. Unless you're here, you have to trust me on this one Buffy. We can't afford to lose you." Heaven said with a firm glare.  
  
"I can't leave you here to die Heaven." Spike said putting his arms firmly on her shoulders.  
  
"You're not leaving me to die. So GO. If you want to stay here and make me worry about you getting killed then you can do that but you just might end up killing me." Heaven knew she was playing the guilt card but it was necessary.  
  
Reluctantly they cleared out of the Magic Box. Shane and Heaven spent their next fifteen minutes before this battle packing up and getting their weapons together. Heaven felt a cool rush as the door to the Magic Box flew open. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Show time." 


End file.
